Destined at Dusk
by Janey-Paininator
Summary: Set after Whispers at Moonrise. 16-year-old Kylie Galen left Shadow Falls in order to protect those she loves from an enemy who wants her dead and to become a stronger Chameleon and Protector. Even as she tries to mend the heartache caused by a blue-eyed werewolf, Kylie soon realizes that you can't run away from your destiny, especially if it's beckoning you back to Shadow Falls.
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the Characters or any of the plot from any of C.C Hunter's Shadow Fall Series. I only own some of the twist and turns I have changed for my story.

Within Temptation - Frozen

* * *

**Prologue**

When a normal girl turns sixteen, she thinks that it is the beginning of an amazing life. An adventure of dating boys, going shopping with friends or going to parties. Medi Pedi's, and school proms. Dating the most hottest and popular guy in school, more independence.

But I'm not normal. Far from it, because you see... After I was sent to a summer camp for trouble teens called Shadow Falls. I found out I wasn't normal at all, that I wasn't even fully human.

I was a Chameleon.

A rare breed of Supernatural beings who maintains the DNA of Werewolves, Vampires, Fae's, Shape Shifters and Witches. On top of that, I'm a Protector. It all sounds fun and insanely amazing. But when you have evil crazy Supernaturals after you, then it's so not enjoyable; especially when those you love and fear for keep being placed in harm's way.

With a sigh, I stare out of the passenger window of Hayden Yates car. Watching as the once dark sky is now peppered in orange and pink predawn light. Only an hour ago did I see six of the people I cared about for the last time. I knew that I had promised Della and Miranda that I would be returning soon. But in truth, I wasn't too sure if I would be returning to Shadow Falls.

Telling them I needed to go live with my grandfather so I can figure out what it means to be a Chameleon or the fact that I'd had my heart shredded into pieces by a werewolf who I loved was part of my reason for leaving. But in truth, I just couldn't allow my presence at the camp to put anyone of them in danger any longer. Ellie, Derek's ex-girlfriend died trying to protect me and Derek almost met the same fate. Della and Miranda could have been killed when Mario Esparza had sent two were's into the camp; when we were preparing for the school year, to kill me and if it wasn't for his grandson Roberto who sacrificed his life so that I could live. Both of my best friends wouldn't be here now.

"Kylie?"

I heard my name being called in a hushed tone. Swiping at a runaway tear rolling down my cheek, I crane my head around to look at Hayden through puffy, red eyes. "It's going to be okay." He says in a concerned filled voice. "You did what was best for everyone at the camp."

Biting down on my lip so hard that I can taste my own blood, I averted my eyes so that I'm staring out of the window and frown deeply.

If leaving the camp to protect everyone I love for was the right thing... Then someone please tell me why did it hurt so much?

Swallowing hard to fight down a sob that wanted to leave my lips, I press my forehead against the cool glass and close my eyes, willing myself to remember Della, Miranda, Holiday, Burnett, Helen, Jonathan, Perry, Derek, Sock Jr and even Lucas all with smiles on their faces.

Because after today, I would never return to Shadow Falls again. It was the only thing I could do to protect them all.

* * *

This can fic will take place after Whispers at Moonrise and although some things from Chosen at Nightfall will be in this fan fic. I'm changing it around to be a bit darker. A bit more detailed. But staying true to the Characters by C.C Hunter but in doing so, having them evolve into something different and beautiful. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Ch 1: The Last Goodbye

Rascal Flatts – Here Comes Goodbye.

**Chapter 1**

**The Last Goodbye**

* * *

Groaning, I stared over at my mom who was now pressing yet another tissue to her eyes to clear away the tears slipping from her eyes. Today was the day. I was heading to Romania with my grandfather and aunt. To train, learn and become stronger. At least that was half the reason why.

Glancing around the George Bush Intercontinental Airport and sensing that I'm being watched. I snap my head to the left of my mom and me to see someone dart behind a divider wall and frown. I knew it couldn't be my grandfather and aunt because they were sitting only feet away from me, pretending to be the Headmasters of a private school in Romania.

After leaving Shadow falls, Hayden drove me straight to my grandfather's house where he dropped me off and headed back to the school. On the ride over, he'd promised to stay at Shadow Falls to keep an eye on everyone there and for that, I was thankful. But after arriving at my grandfathers and the next day having everyone from Holiday to Derek calling to be sure I was fine, I knew it was only a matter of time until they came looking for me when I stopped answering their calls. So after speaking with Malcom; because I knew my mother would have a fit when she showed up for parents Day to see me gone, we came up with the idea of an Exchange Program. So after calling Holiday and asking for her help, she unenthusiastically agreed and had some "false" papers drawn up. But I knew it would take more than some papers and begging to persuade my mom.

That is where my Therapist Dr. Day came in. Since she has persuaded my mom to send me to Shadow Falls, I thought she could to the same and after an hour of my mom saying No and becoming teary eyed, she'd finally agreed.

On two conditions.

That if I couldn't call, I at least video chatted with her every other day and that I had to continue to email my dad. Excuse me, step dad.

After finally agreeing to her terms and watching as she signed the "papers". I'd thanked her and said

"_Thanks Mom… I think... I think Daniel would want me to do this... He would... He would want me…" Finding myself unable to finish the sentence and from the way the world around be became blurry; I knew I was close to tears. That was when my Mom swooped in and hugged me. _

Just thinking about the possibility of this being the last time I see my mom for god knows how long, emotions crowed my throat and fought their way up in a choked sob. "Mom please stop. You're going to make me cry too." I said in a hushed tone and that was when my mom drew me in for another hug. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I savored the feel her arms around me and all too soon, it was over. Swiping at my lashes to brush away any of the tears wanting to fall from my eyes, I watched as my mom ran straight into John arms who cradled her to his side and lead her towards the exit.

_I really hate him. _

I thought at the same moment a deadly cold wrapped around me. I knew it wasn't Daniel's familiar cold and oddly enough; it did tickle a familiarity in the back of my mind. Sighing when the unearthly cold disappeared and was replaced by the one from the airports air conditioning, I stared and smiled lightly as my step dad took up the space my mom had given up to envelop me in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Pumpkin." His whispered hoarsely in my hair. Wrapping my arms around my step dad's waist, I smiled against this sweater vest and savored the feel of his hug. Dad... He'd always been a hugger, especially when I needed one and now, I really did need one. I was still numb from the event of saying goodbye to those closes to me at Shadow Falls, with Lucas's betrayal…

"_Don't go there. Just don't…"_

I whispered so softly I was sure my dad had heard me.

"Call me if you need anything sent to you or money wired. I'll do it. Just call." My step dad said again. Nodding my head against his chest, I was afraid if I were to answer, I would start to sob. Feeling him grip my shoulders and take a step back, I couldn't help but notice out the corner of my eyes, two figures ducking behind another pillar.

_Seriously?_

Giving my head a shake, I turn my gaze at my father and smiled a little as we embraced one last time before saying goodbye and my father leaving.

Turning to my grandfather and aunt, I walked over to them and lean down to whisper.

"There's one more goodbye I have to make." I said and tried to smile despite the raging roller-coaster of emotions running through me. My aunt nodded her head in understanding and my grandfather brows creased as he frowns. "Please do not make it too long. We have to board soon." He said and I nodded in return.

Sucking in a deep breath through my nose and blowing it out passed my slightly pressed lips, I turned and walk in the direction I saw the two very familiar figures duck behind and come to a stop with my hands on my hip staring at them both.

"You know Holiday; I would expect Burnett to hide behind a wall but not you." I frown and chewed on my bottom lip as the camp leader met my gaze. I could see love within her gaze, but also pain.

Did Holiday know that I planned on not returning to Shadow Falls permanently?

"Oh Kylie…" She whispered raspingly and drew me into a hug. I could feel a calming sense of love coming from her touch and somehow, I knew that Holiday saw in my watery gaze that I wasn't coming back. Or at least not for a long while. "You have to come back soon. Della and Mirada already miss you." She saw as she drew back and held me at arm's length to stare at me. "Kylie... If your not returning is about Lucas… then..." Shaking my head fiercely, I stepped away from her touch and closed my eyes, sighing before reopening to gaze at both Holiday and a confused looking Burnett.

"This isn't about…" I started to say but then corrected myself. "It's just not about what Lucas did to me. But…" Biting down on my lip even harder, I knew I'd broken the skin when I smelled the ripped berry scent and tasted blood on my tongue, but also how Burnett's eyes zeroed in on my lip. "I can't go through almost loosing people because of me." I started and from Burnett's expression he'd figured out the same thing Holiday had. Holding up a hand before either one of them could speak; I sighed and glanced away to where my Grandfather and aunt sat watching. No doubt they were either listening or readying to spring if the need arises.

"Because of me, Miranda and Della were almost hurt when Mario sent those guys into the camp to kill me. Then there was Ellie who died." Swallowing the lump rising in my throat. "Then Derek got hurt. I just can't keep putting everyone I love in danger. "Giving my head a shake, I turn to leave by pause, looking over my shoulder at a close to tears Holiday and a frowning Burnett.

"I know that I'm a protector, but there must be a way for me to just not to protect everyone else but protect myself as well. The Death Angels wouldn't have just given me all of this power just so that I could die. There were protectors before me and I'm going to find the answers I seek."

Watching as tears slip from Holiday eyes and down her cheeks. I turned and threw my arms around her, hugging her close as I murmur. "There is so much more you have to teach me Holiday. But for this leg of my journey... of my quest, I have to venture out on my own. Grow and become stronger and when the time is right, I'll return to Shadow Falls, I promise. "I said as my own tears begun to fall. Reluctantly pulling away, I reached over and hugged Burnett before he could protest and to my surprise, he returns the embrace. "I'm holding you to that promise Kylie." He whispered in my ear. Nodding I pulled away and turned, walking back to where my grandfather and aunt were. At that moment, an announcement was made that our flight was boarding. So picking up my bag my aunt was holding, I shouldered it and begun to walk away, feeling lingering gazes on my back.

I just promised once again that I would return. But in truth, I didn't know if or when I would. All I knew was that this was my last goodbye. One way or another, I would become strong, and embrace the gifts so many times I wanted to return. And when that happened, Mario and the evil crew better look out, because I would be coming with vengeance in my blood and the Death Angels besides me.

But for now… this was goodbye.

…

_**Several Hours Later at Shadow Falls. **_

"What the hell do you mean she's not coming back?" Della yelled at Burnett who stood beside Holiday in her office. After returning from the Airport, they'd called Miranda, Della and Derek into their office. Of course that was during the dinner service, so Perry who'd been by Miranda side since Kylie left was standing in the small office as well.

With a sigh, Burnett glanced down at Holiday who still had the tell tell signs of tears on her face and nodded for him to continue.

"She... left for Romania with her grandfather and great aunt early in the afternoon." Several gasp were heard followed by Miranda letting out a chocked sob. "Son of a bitch! She... She promised she'll come back!" Della said in a hoarse but angered tone. "Hold up now..." Holiday spoke for the first time step forward to lay a hand on Della's arm, only to watch the girl step away from the touch, sighed. "I…." Holiday sighed again. "I get how you feel Della, believe me I do. But, this is Kylie's quest. I'm sure when the time is right, she'll return to us. "Holiday said in hope of easing some of the pain in the room. But in truth, she wasn't even sure of her own words.

"This is his fault." Della shot out of the room and a few seconds later everyone was running behind her as the sound of something or someone being knocked to the ground echoed throughout the cabin.

When everyone stepped out of Holiday's office and in the hall, they saw that Della was now standing over Lucas who was laying on his side, holding his bleeding nose and staring up at the Della with burnt orange irises with shadows under his eyes. But it wasn't the color or the shadows Holiday was staring at. No... It was the watery eyes and unshed tears of a broken wolf.

"Oh Lucas..."

Holiday whispered and in that moment, Holiday knew that when Lucas had decided to go along with what his father wanted in hopes of getting on the Were Council, he'd broken just not Kylie's heart... but his own….


	3. Ch 2: The Girl Who Emerged from a Dream

Emily Browning – Asleep

AFI – The Embrace

**Chapter 2**

**The Girl Who Emerged from a Dream.****  
**

* * *

Nine... The number of days I have been in Romania.

After a Fifthteen hour flight from Dallas, Texas to Timisoara, Romania. Then a two hour drive to the outskirts of Resita, the convoy; made up entirely of werewolves, which had picked up my grandfather, aunt and I from the airport and had taken us deep into the heart of the Cheile Nerei - Beușnița National Park. From what I could gather from my aunt during the long drive, The Park; to the humans, was a place that sheltered a large variety of plants and animals from all over Asia and Europe. But in truth, it held a large medieval castle that had over gone renovations in the recent years to look modern and was owned by the leader of the were pack, Vladimir Brâncoveanu who seemed to be close friends with my grandfather; a Chameleon, as they clasped each other shoulders and hugged, talking in rapid Romania.

Upon my arrival at the very large castle hidden within the National park on the outskirts of a mountain, I was informed that there wasn't many Chameleon's left; those alive were few on the side of good; living as one of the several supernatural types, dead or had joined the side of Mario Esparza whom I was told, still wanted me dead.

After meeting the inhabitants of the castle and surrounding land who were all a part of Vladimir's pack, I then met his youngest son Dimitri who I gathered was dating Hayden Yates brother Jeremy** \- Instead of Hayden having a sister, I changed it to a brother.- **from the way they flickering gazes would meet, their lips would curl into smiles, followed by winks. Or it could have just been when Jeremy stepped forward; he asked me how his brother Hayden was before Dimitri slipped an arm around his shoulders in a protective manner.

Everyone seemed eager to meet me. A protector who was half human, blessed by the gods and a Chameleon. It seemed even the rumors of the things I'd done back at Shadow Falls had reached this part of the world as well. Especially the story of how I'd brought Holiday back to life and glowed like a Puii de îngerii de moarte. Which meant Offspring of the Angels of Death.

However, with the emotional storm swirling in my mind and heart, I wasn't up for a meet and greet.

Once I'd being shown to my room, which was the same size of my cabin back at Shadow Falls, I retreated to the bathroom for a long bath then turned in for the night. However in the end, it turned into me curled up in the center of a canopy bed too large for one person. Listening to the rainfall drumming against the window, the maid who'd come to start a fire in the hearth, the chef who had ensured I eaten three meals plus snacks a day; which I had no appetite for, or my aunt coming to check on me. Only to find me curled up in a ball releasing the tears I'd refused to shed for so many months. Dimitri and Jeremy even barged into my room, trying to force me out of bed. But after lifting my head; with hair with the appearance of a birds nest, eyes swollen from crying and face red, Dim demanded to know what all the fuss was about. Which in the end, I told him the whole story about Lucas and I, then how I'd gotten people killed or hurt over the last couple of months. He'd told me that I was only feeling sorry for myself and the best way to get over some guy who'd broken your heart or even death was to release it in my training. But I'd declined his offer, stating that when the time came, I would climb out from under the covers.

Two days later I was still curled in the center of the plush mattress and bedding, in and out of the state of consciousness. Behind closed lids, I continued to see multiple faces that brought an ache to my chest or tears to my eyes. But unlike those times, I'd found myself actually getting so much needed rest. Or was until the sensation of floating hit me.

"No... No... No."

My head shook as I tried to fight against the Dreamscaping that had grasped hold of me in the realm of unconsciousness. Several times I'd found myself floating away, up out of my body and away from the chamber I slept in. I could sense were I was headed too and put on the brakes on like Holiday taught me. But for some God forsaken reason, I was unable to put on the restraints and stop myself from flying through the clouds until I landed feet first in front of a familiar bed, one that held Derek now sleeping; bare chested and just maybe fully bare body, figure. From the lack of light filtering in through the single window on the other side of the room, I knew it must have been nighttime which meant morning back in Romania.

Taking one step then another forward, I lowered myself on the edge of the bed and stared at Derek as he rested. This wasn't the first time I'd found myself in his room, the last time, I was able to pull back before I entered his dreams. But now, I could sense the reason for this dreamscape was not to enter his dream, but to check on his wellbeing given that it had been weeks since I've seen him.

"I see you're doing well Derek."

My voice came out smaller then what I've heard from it before.

"I… I finally made it to Romania. It is completely beautiful here from what I'd seen when I'd arrive. Granted, I haven't been out of my room much since I landed."

Curling each digit into my palm and feeling the nails bit into my skin as I force myself to keep from brush a lock of hair from his face.

"I hope you understand why I had to leave. Ellie died and you almost followed. Della, Miranda, Helen, Perry and everyone else at Shadow Falls, I couldn't put any of you at risk because Mario wants me dead."

Listening as my voice shook, I was now away of my body rising out of the bed without my control and before I floated out of the cabin, I let a rush of final words be whispered from my lips.

"I promised I'd get stronger for you all. But I can't be around any of you at the risk of your lives. Stay safe Derek." Blue hues roaming over the length of his bare torso. "And thank you for everything."

And just like that, I was floating up into the sky with no destination in mind but my bed at the castle. Nevertheless, for some reason, I got the odd feeling that I truly wasn't in control of this dreamscape which was weird. Maybe I was having a regular dream. Like the ones before the nightmares that plagued me; bad dreams I found out later on were the ghost's way of communicating with me, before Shadow Falls.

With my body now lowering to the ground in an unfamiliar patch of woods, I'm able to see two lone figures in the misty forest. Both tall and from the rising voices, they were arguing. As my feet touch the ground, I look down to see that they were exposed to damp earth and that I was not wearing the shorts and tank pajama set but a long silver silk nightgown.

"Why would I put myself in this?"

I mumble as I slowly made my way towards the figures. As I approached the two lone figures, I could make out that one is a male with dark hair with a lean muscular body and the other, a female with long raven tresses. But there is something pulling at the back of my mind, their voices which sounded familiar and after pacing twenty more feet forward. I saw why.

The male was Lucas Parker, the boy I met when I was younger. He'd protected me from bullies and lay in the grass with me watching the clouds take form and then he was gone because our cat had come up missing after he told me to take her into the house at night. It wasn't until I came to Shadow Falls that I learned he and his rouge parents were werewolves. Lucas and I... We had started working through the things of our childhood past and even started a relationship. But it had become clear that we didn't belong together when the wolves at the camp and Lucas's own family didn't want us together.

So the person he was speaking to had to be his fiancée Monique. The beautiful pureblooded were Lucas had become engaged too while we were together. Just looking at the two of them inches from each other caused a familiar voice to echo through my mind.

"_Don't fall in love princess." _

My step dad had told me. But it was too little, too late because I had fallen in love with Lucas Parker, but in return he'd shattered my heart and fractured my soul.

"What do you want Monique?" There was an edge to Lucas' voice. One I'd only heard him reserve for Derek or Fredericka. Or when he was frustrated or upset.

"Can't a girl check up on her fiancée?" Her voice was as sweet as sugar but that was only used to disguise the venom in her tone. One Lucas seemed to pick up on.

With my nose wrinkling in disgust as she runs a long nail down the front and his shirt and watching as he with swift ease, him capturing her wrist. "We've talked about this. You're not supposed to contact while I'm at the camp, especially not in the middle of the night." He says. "Oh, excuse me. I thought when I became your fiancée that I was entitled to every expect of your… "Her words cut short by Lucas capturing her lips with his own and maybe my mind was playing tricks in me, but did a look of revulsion shadow his face before a smile cross over his lips followed by a whispered word.

"Ky…"

"What did you say?" Monique inquired as she pulled away glaring up at him. For a second, Lucas looked as if the ground had open up beneath him and soon, his cool visage had slipped back into place.

"I said… I love you." Watching as the muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Lucas..." A chocked sob seem to fill the air and after a moment of staring, I knew the sound must had come from me. Shutting my eyes tight and willing myself to awakened, I almost missed the whispered that came from Lucas' lips. One name that seemed to follow me through the clouds.

"Kylie?"

Gasping for air as I bolt up and out of bed. My eyes are frantic as I search my surrounding and with the light filtering in through the large windows around my room. I was back in Romania, far, far away from Werewolves who break your heart and memories of shadowy figures haunting you.

With trembling limbs, I maneuver around the large bed and towards the desk by the window. Heated air from the hearth filling my lungs with each step I take.

That was the last straw. I had hope removing myself from Shadow Falls; just not to get my uncontrollable powers under check or protect everyone from myself and those after me, but to get over the pain I felt in my heart would be easy after curling into a ball and crying until there were no more tears to shed. But it all had all fail.

Curse my heart for yearning for a guy who couldn't be with me in the open because I wasn't a full Were. Screw my emotions that caused me to feel as if I was drowning in a dark abyss and screw Mario Esparza could go straight to hell after the Death Angels and his victims had their turns with destroying what was left of his soul.

Stopping in front of the desk, I opened one draw after another in search of something sharp, long and silver and by the third try, I'd found that in which I desired .

A pair of sleek steel scissors.

Curling composed digits around the handle, I pulled them free and move over to the fireplace. Sapphire hues gazing deeply into the brightly burning embers. If I were to do exactly what was roaming free around my mind, then it would mean no turning back. Maybe with the training I was to undergo, perhaps it was time I left the old Kylie Galen behind. For months I've been trying to discover who I was and in the end, I figured it out. Lifting the scissors and holding out a big chuckle of blonde hair, I begin to cut it. Tossing the light lock into the fire and watching as the flame turned a silvery blue.

"I am Kylie Aurora Galen – Summers. I am not fully human but a Chameleon. I'm a protector and am blessed by the Angels of Death."

Slicing off more hair until the light tresses have fallen into the fire and all I'm left with on my head as I run slim fingers over it is a pixie cut I've seen on models.

Setting the shears on the mantel of the fireplace. My eyes never leave the licking flames as the smell of burning hair fills the air and the fire glows blue, silver.

Today I start my training.

Today….

The old Kylie everyone knew was gone and a stronger one was emerging and being embraced.


	4. Ch 3: Blue for broken Green for Hollow

Limp Bizkit – Behind Blue eyes

**Chapter 3**

**Blue for broken. Green for Hollow.**

* * *

_**The following day at Shadow Falls Camp**_

Holiday Brandon was sitting at her desk in this school office when a flooding of immense grief consumed her. With a gasp and gripping tightly to the pen clasped between her fingers, she drew mouthfuls of air into her tightening lungs, her vision going unfocused.

It felt like hours, but instead minutes until she was able to get her lungs to expand and drink in as much needed air. However, when her head rose, she found her gaze meeting that of azure ones that were haunted.

"Lucas? Is everything alright?"

Clearly everything wasn't alright and once Holiday began to focus, she could tell that the grief she felt was all streaming from him.

Watching as he closes the door with a soft click before taking a seat on the couch, his blue hues became clouded before his lips parts and words form on his tongue.

"Last night…" Lucas spoke softer than I've ever heard and that is how I knew something terrible had taken place. After taking a shaky breath, his head lifts and his eyes lock with mines. "Monique came to see me… I've been trying to avoid her since…" He paused

"Kylie left." I finished and from the sharp pain that laces through me, I knew I'd hit my target. With a solemn nod of his head, Lucas drew in a collective breath before continuing.

"We got into an argument over the fact I'd been ignoring her. Part of me, the Lucas that wants to walk away from everything; the packs, my dad, just this life." His hands were fisted in his lap. Rage rolling off in his stormy waves. "Wants to say screw it and…" watching as pearly whites sink into the flesh part of his bottom lip. Shaking his head, whatever he was about to say seemed to be thrusted backward into some dark corner before he unrelenting went on. "But the Lucas. The one who wants to see change within the ranks of Werewolves needs to continue. If that means marrying Monique. Even If I…"

There seemed to be an internal struggling happening before me, where his eyes changed colors from bright orange. Like autumn leaves rustling in the wind. To a deeper, richer auburn, like embers in a furious fire, destroying everything they touched.

"Then maybe you should just marry her and stop procrastinating." Came another recognizable voice.

Lifting my head, I gazed at Derek who was standing in the doorway. Digits curled around the handled and leaning against the frame. From the corner of my vision, I could see Lucas whip his head around and hear the growl that vibrated deep from within as his lips curled over teeth.

"Busy here." His voice was tight as he and Derek stared each other down. Rising from my desk, I knew if Burnett was here, he would snatch each by the collar of their shirts and restrain them from fighting if it came to that. But instead, I maneuvered around the desk until I was standing between Lucas who had risen and Derek who was now standing straighter.

"This is more important than you whining about your cheating habits." Sneered Derek, which took me by surprise.

Shaking my head and now wishing Burnett was around to handle this particular situation. I placed a gentle palm flat against each male's chest, sending a flow of clam into them both. Immediately, the swirling of energy began to work as both of their coiled bodies relaxed. "Now..." I spoke softly, turning my green gaze towards Derek."You said this was" "It's about Kylie." His spoke, cutting me off and I could feel Lucas' body became rigid under my touch.

Craning my head around so that I was gazing at Lucas with a softened frown on my face, I sighed and gradually dropped my hand, relaxing where I stood. "Lucas, if you could give Derek and me a moment to speak?" I asked and from the way his fingers curled into his palm, he wanted to refuse. "Fine.." He stated, but once again Derek cut him off just as he had done me. "He can stay. Might as well tell the dog what I know. He's going to hear it soon enough."

These set of words had worry gripping tightly at my heart. What had Derek found? Was it so terrible that icy tentacles turned around my spine?

Forcing down the sigh that almost departed from my lips, I turned to face Derek, leaning up against the desk before nodding my head for him to speak. Lifting a hand, Derek ran a palm over disheveled light locks before speaking.

"You know how I've been trying to contact Kylie thought the Dreamscaping?"

He asked and I could only nod my head. When Kylie had first left Shadow Falls, Derek along with a number of people at the camp turned school had become worried about Kylie's wellbeing, even if she was with her grandfather and aunt. So I had attempted to Dreamscape to check on her, at first, I was able to glimpse her resting form then suddenly, it was as if a barred from entering her dreams. So unsure what had happened, I'd requested that Derek give it a try and he has been ever since Kylie left for Romania.

It has been a little over two weeks and Derek had lost sleep from trying to reach Kylie. Was she that capable of keeping someone from trying to communicate with her? But from the look on Derek's face, something had changed.

"I don't know Holiday. I swear, I've been trying to reach Kylie but it was like hitting a brick wall… Literally." Shaking his head, Derek begins to rub an invisible mark on his forehead, but he continued on. "However last night, when I'd just laid down to rest, I felt it.. Not it…" His head shook violently. "I felt Kylie. I heard her; she came to visit me last night."

Jerking to stand upright, my gazed was wide-eyed and from the corner of my vision, I could see that Lucas had become rigid.

"Is she okay? What did she say?" Was what I inquired. "When is she coming back?" Were the words whispered from Lucas. Narrowing emerald orbs sharply, Derek's gaze shifted from Lucas and softened when he turned to stare at me. Hands flying to clench the fabric of my shirt; over my heart, my head shook and I could sense the making of tears rising from my throat as a choked sob came forth.

I knew what that gaze meant. How hollowed out Derek's eyes were, the redness in them. And now when I get a good look at his posture, he's shaking all over.

"She's not coming back is she?" I asked. Even when I knew the answer.

"Who's not coming back?" Lucas bellowed out. "Someone clue me in to what is going on!" He growled out. Swallowing hard, my slim frame shifted until I was staring at Lucas, I was never one to cry in front of anyone, but this was Kylie we were talking about. She'd saved Shadow fall's more than once. Saved the campers from returning to a world they didn't completely understand. Kylie had changed many people, like Perry, Miranda, Della, Helen, Derek; I've even seen an improvement in Fredericka.

"No... She's not." Derek's voice sliced through my throats. "She said… She can't come back when it puts everyone here at the camp in danger again."

That is just like Kylie. She was only 16 and had seen more than anyone has in their entire life. How many of her fellow campers had Kylie seen hurt, close to death or dead in the past couple of months? Too many for my liking.

"Kylie… She's never returning to Shadow falls?" Lucas seemed to have snapped out of whatever thoughts that had been running rapid through his mind. "No.." This was Derek. "This is her way of protecting us. How she spoke, I don't think we will ever see Kylie again."

"Why didn't you go after her?" Lucas yelled and took a step towards Derek, nails biting into his palms until red seeped from the broken skin. "You think I didn't want to?!" Derek retorted.

I knew I should have stepped between them, but I was too stunned for words for action. Some part of me had known Kylie wouldn't return back to the camp of fear of putting everyone in harm... But a part of me, a small part, hoped she would see reason and return. Eventually.

But as I stared at a set of blue hues; broken like the cracks in the earth. Blue like a sea of sorrow and green; hollowed like a grave or tree in the center of a lush green forest, that had been struck by lightning one to many times.

I couldn't help but wonder how Della and Miranda would take the news. The three of them were close, almost like Sisters. Miranda had come out of her shell and Della had opened up and become warm like the sun on a winter day. This was because of Kylie, she had brought some much light into many lives and to think she would never be seeing her again, it had my heart weep.

"Oh Kylie…. Please, don't stay hidden in the dark for long… I know this is your way of protecting us… But without you, we are all broken, hollow and lost." The words whispering across my mind towards the ghostly figure that just appeared next to me.

It was Nana. Kylie's grandmother who had told me of Kylie's arrival to Shadow Falls prior to Doctor Day calling to let me know about her. With eyes as sad as mines, Nana bobbed her head in a nod before disappearing. I had no idea where she was going; I even thought she had finally moved on. Perhaps, there was one final task she had to take care of before crossing onto the other side.


	5. Ch 4: The Creation of a Double Rainbow

Owl City – Dreams Don't Turn into Dust

3Oh!3 – Back To Life

**Chapter 4**

**The creation of a Double Rainbow**

* * *

"You are not concentrating Kylie."

Seika had repeated for the umpteenth time that morning. Today was my Witchy training. The one I'd thought I would semi enjoy, but seeing as conjuring objects or the elements reminded me of Miranda; and when my pattern first shifted to a witch, when I'd turned Sock Jr back into a cat and Miranda had seemed delighted, or the six back I was trying to conjure, which in turn ended up me summoning a six pack located on the perfect abs of a certain actor.

"_Take some very deep breaths," Miranda said. "Relax. Concentrate. Then envision a frosty six-pack and wiggle your pinky."_

_A frosty six-pack. I inhaled holding out my pinky, and right then Della chimed in. "We are talking a six-pack of soda, not a cold guy with good-looking abs, right?"_

_There was a strange kind of sizzle in the air. And suddenly appearing in front of the refrigerator was a shirtless, shivering guy with great abs. His blue eyes studying the three of us in complete bafflement._

_"What the...!" he muttered._

_I gasped._

_Miranda giggled._

_Della snorted with laughter."_

Shaking the memory off, I knew I was halfheartedly putting effort into my lesson. It has been a week in the half since I'd awakened from depression; after saying my final goodbye to those at Shadow falls and witnessing Lucas with Monique, to chop off all my blonde locks and pledge to become an even stronger me.

But first, I had to learn how to control the pattern shifts. Which to my grandfather, aunt and Jeremy surprise, I'd mastered after three days of training. Initially, I'd turned red in the face from concentrating so hard, to no avail. But it was the whisper of a familiar voice. One that had laughed with me, allowed me to eat the extra cookie dough when she was baking or held me when I'd awaken from a nightmare.

"Nana? Are you there?"

I'd requested of the wind.

Of course, I didn't hear anything else, but the scent that accompanied the breeze told me she was there. Drawing air through pursed lips and closing my eyes, I reminded myself what all this training was for.

To become stronger, protect those dear to me, to ensure that the Death Angels didn't give me so much power, only to watch me fail or allow another person I knew to die.

Ellie died for me. So did geezer vamps grandson Roberto who sacrificed himself so that I could live. Let's not forget those who almost died because of me. Lucas, Derek, Miranda, Della and Perry, They were those I held dear, along with Jonathan, Helen, Holiday, Burnett, my mom, and stepdad.

If staying away would protect them, then I had to keep my distance, so this gave me ample enough time to learn everything about each species and their gifts to strengthen mines.

"Kylie, let us try something different."

Seika was a witch, the High Priestess of Japan. Tall with raven locks cut short into a bob, lean body clad in a blood red silk kimono with a golden dragon decorating it. From what she'd told me, many far and wide had heard of the things I could do. – Yeah, like that wasn't embarrassing to know everyone knew of my many 'failures' as a supernatural. – She'd come as a request from Vladimir and my grandfather, but it was more of her curiosity of me that drove her to teach me the art.

"What are some… recent happy memories?" She'd asked as one of my eyes opened to peek at her with a raised brow. "Happy memories? Really?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. Most of my remembrances of recent months were of pain and death and blood. And from the sigh that spills from her lips, she must have guessed the direction of my thoughts.

"Yes, pain can help in times of learning. But you are a protector Kylie, a Chameleon one at that. If you can learn to utilize your gifts from all species, then you will be unstoppable and be able to protect yourself when it counts."

Slowly she began to circle me, Hazel robs narrowed in slits.

"How many friends have you watch die? How many have been hurt seeing that you are safe? Being a protector means you defend and guard those around you and are unable to do the same for yourself. But…."

One of her fingers lifted and she pointed a black painted nail towards me.

"Being a Chameleon Protector entitles that you will be able to defend, protect those around you, as well as yourself. However…" She paused. "You have to be able to apply Werewolves, Fae, Witch, Shifter, Vampire and Chameleon abilities together. To use them as one, bend the powers of six to your will."

She paused when she had circled back around and was now standing behind me. "Conjure Fire, Water, Air and Earth. Summon the four primary elements and create something beautiful."

Invoke the four primary elements, yeah, easier said than done. After I was able to summon fire, water, air and earth with a wave of my pinky; thank you Miranda, Seika had moved us onto combining and manipulating said elements to create others. Transform fire to make Lightning. Combining Fire and air can create unimaginable energy. Air and water to create rain, fire, and earth to generate lava, water and air transforming into rain and rain and earth…

The thoughts in my head shifting as so many combinations of elements form in my mind, but there was just one that stood out. Overhead, the sky was a dark gray. Storm clouds had been gathering in the east since I'd awakened that morning. They matched perfectly with the mood I now found myself in.

Drawing in a deep breath, I lifted both hands to the sky; instead of my pink, and concentrated on creating fire and air. The tips of my figures warmed considerably and soon, a light breeze caused my chopped locks to tickle my ears. "Fire and air creates steam," I said in a low tone. "Steam and air creates white fluffy clouds." "Kuso" Seika voice seemed to cut through my words and the now howling wind. "Conjure more air to the clouds and that should create…" As the wind died down, a gasp was heard from my right, one that had brought forth a new voice. "Hell, now the protector can control the weather? Wicked." Followed by a low whistle from Jeremy.

Opening my eyes, I was met with the brightness of the sun, not a storm cloud in sight. With an enlarged smile, I couldn't help but feel the flutters of excitement run rapid through me. I'd done it; I'd actually conjured more than one element to create "The dawn of a new day." Dimitri's voice held awe as he came to a stop next to Jeremy, gazed locked skyward.

Foreshadowing the sky was a double rainbow. "It means a transformation in life." Feeling the weight of Seika hand as she rested it upon my shoulder. "You have done well today and are advancing quickly. Perhaps the Death Angels know something that we do not as of yet."

Her words were meant to be an acknowledgment of today's advancement of how well the lesson had gone. But all I felt was the cold cautionary hand gripping tightly to my spine as my gazed lifted once more to stare at the double rainbow I had created.

…..

Several hours later, when the sun had finally set over the tree tops, I found myself in my bedroom, a towel hanging loosely around my neck as droplets of water fell of short blonde strands of hair. After my Lesson with Seika had ended, Dimitri and Jeremy had hauled me off to my Hand to hand Combat training. It was a must my grandfather had said. After speaking to him about my lack of skills in that area, Dimitri had volunteered to train me. So every day; since my training had begun, I trained with Dimitri, Jeremy and Hayate; Seika's boyfriend who'd taught different forms of Marital Arts, were teaching me how to fight, defend, guard and use what gifts I had for offence and defense drills, which, in the end, left my body sore and bruised.

Standing at the foot of the canopy bed, a cool breeze fluttering in through the large bay window, I was just about slip out of my robe and into the clothing I'd laid out for dinner when a ringing noise sounded from the Laptop set up on a nearby desk. Bows pitched, I padded barefooted over to the oak table and lifted the top of the laptop until the screen came to life. Only three people would be trying to skype me, Mom, dad; stepdad I mean, and Hayden Yates. They were the only ones who knew this form of communication when it came to be keeping a secretive low profile.

Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand, I saw that it was a little after seven, which meant after eleven back in Texas. I haven't really spoken to my parents since I'd did a Mulan and chopped off my hair, I prayed it wasn't one of them because hell would be raised. But as the ringing continued and the computer breathed life, I sent a silent thank you to the heavens when Hayden's name appeared. Sliding into the chair, I folded a leg under me and touched the mouse pad, hitting answer, I watched as the Chameleon's face appeared before me.

" Oh damn, wrong skype." Were the words that left his mouth. With an indigent snort, I watched as his eyes drifted downwards; which he must have been looking at the name. "Oh no, right I have the right skype. Is Kylie there?" From the background, I could faintly hear voices and see the class room he taught out of_. "Must be lunch time." _I thought as my head shook and a sigh slipped from my lips.

"Hayden, it's me." Lifting the hand that wasn't pressed against my chin to wave a hello. "What the hell happened to your hair?" His voice rose as he asked the question. Smiling faintly, I brushed a strand of sliced hair from my face and laugh softly.

The morning I'd awakened and took a pair of razor sharp scissors to my hair, I'd gone downstairs; which surprised everyone, but what was more shocking was the lack of blonde locks.

"_Is that what you have been doing up in that room for the last few weeks? Giving yourself that ghostly makeover?" _

_Dimitri has asked upon his dark gaze landing on me. _

_Sliding into an empty seat, I picked up a piece of toast and knife, buttering the bread. "I will like to begin my training today." Were the only words whispered from a parched mouth before devouring four pieces of buttered and jammed toast, five slices of bacon, two helpings of scrambled eggs, two glasses of some kind of juice and a bowl of fruit. _

Everyone had stared at me for what seemed like hours before continuing to eat themselves. Of course, questions were asked after then.

"_Are you okay sweet heart?" _My great aunt had asked?_ "Of course she's not, after living in that hellhole run by the FRU, I wouldn't be well either" _was my grandfather's response.

"_So…. Did you chop of your hair because of some boy? Because it is very retro."_ Came Dimitri on our first training session. Followed by him and Jeremy evening out my hair.

Staring at the monitor, I brush the memories away like fine hair resting on a shoulder as he asked. "Please tell me this has something to do with Lucas Parker?"

Giving Hayden a roll of my eyes, I shook my head no, ignoring the pain that gripped tightly at my heart.

"If I'm to blend in, or hide out here, I need to not look so… Kylie?" Why did I even have that sounding like a question? Shaking my head more to myself, I stare at Hayden over the screen and thought I caught movement at his classroom door, but quickly dismissed it.

"Yeah, your grandfather told me how you wouldn't leave the room for two weeks after arriving. When I called a few days ago to check in, I was surprised to hear that you had started training. Which…" His brow perked up in amusement. "Sounds like it's going well." Chuckling I nodded my head and a 'mhm' came out before launching in a short tell about my training thus far; which included the progress I made today.

"Kylie.. Do you have any idea how powerful you are? To be able to conjure the elements, manipulate and transform them? Having control over the weather is a big thing!"

Hayden seemed to be happy by this piece of news, which caused a smile to appear on my lips. After a moment of letting him know how his younger brother Jeremy has been, the silence between us grew stifling, which was because I knew what was coming next.

"You know... They all miss you. "

Pulling my bottom lip into my mouth, I bit down on the fleshy mound, ignoring the subtle taste of blood that flooded into my mouth.

"Can I at least let them know you are well Kylie? It would give them some piece of mind instead of speculating if Mario and his people have gotten hold and killed you."

I wanted to say ' I miss them too' or ' Just send them my best' but that would be giving Hayden away as being in cahoots with my grandfather and knowing exactly where I was. I didn't want any of them coming to find me, sending someone after me or word getting out about my exact location.

"They need to forget about me." The words came out soft and soon whispered as I persisted "It is better this way. Days will turn into weeks and week's months. Perhaps it will be years before they see me again. Hopefully by then, everyone would have thought I'd died or dropped off the face of the earth. They will have gotten married, started families and moved on with their lives. "

Even if saying these things were painful, or imagining not being in Della and Miranda lives as they went off the college, met guys; or in Miranda's case, stayed with Perry, got engaged, married then started a family. I would be giving up a chance to see Holiday and Burnett's wedding, then the softly spoken and caring or tough children they would have. Perhaps Helen and Jonathan would still be together. Derek would meet someone and be happy and comfortable in his skin and the gifts he now welcomed. And L… Lucas... He would have married Monique, gotten on the council and begin to put in motion the changes he always spoke of.

Thinking of each and every one of them caused my chest to tighten with emotion.

"Why is it so hard to forget all of you?" I murmured. "What was that Kylie?" Hayden asked and when my head lifted, I saw through the screen that he had heard what I had said. Wasn't he the one that told me goodbye would eventually get easier? If so, why was it bringing up the memory of them?

"Nothing…" Dismissing every thought like water tossed on a flame. "Don't tell them anything. It's best if they forget…"

Again, there it was, the shifting of a shadow near the door. Narrowing my gaze, I leaned closer to the screen to see if I could see someone but nothing else moved. Glancing over his shoulder, Hayden looked in the direction I had been staring before tilting his head as if to listen. "I need to go. It's time for dinner and I have to prepare for tomorrow…" Voice trailing off as Hayden shook his head and turned back to me mouthing "Good luck"

Just then someone stepped through the doorway of the classroom, holding a thick book lazily in one hand.

"Hey, Mr. Yates, I want to ask you about this book report we're supposed to be doing. "

Fredericka?

Laughter bloomed from my mouth, and quickly I had to douse it with my hands. Snickering, I used one hand to type out a short reply to Hayden.

_**Thanks for checking in :). I'll talk to you in a week or two. – K**_

Ending the call, I brought a leg up in the chair, pressing it against my chest then resting my chin on my knee. Fredericka, we may not have been friends, but she'd saved my life; hell, even killed a man to protect me, only because I was trying to help Holiday, she'd even told me about Lucas' engagement. Frederick was a lot of things, a b to an itch was high on that list, but she'd grown on me my last days at Shadow Falls.

Releasing a deep breath, I tried to remind myself what was at stake, a camp full of supernatural teenagers. Some in which were like family to me. Their lives and wellbeing's and If I returned, there was no telling what would happen. Mario or the Blood Brothers could return and wreak havoc until they finally got the camp shut down or did what they have been trying to do since that fateful night at the Fallen Wildlife Preserve.

Persuade me to join their side, but now it was to kill me.

Pushing up from the chair, my gaze met that at a cloudless sky, dotted with twinkling stars. The moon was nearly full and one night from now, I would be standing under said Full Moon, shifting into a creature I could never change into.

A Werewolf.

"Too bad I wasn't shifting around the Pack at Shadow Falls and Lucas' family."

Because heaven knows it would have made things easier on us…

Shaking my head, I turned from the window and towards the bed, slipping into the skirt and blouse I had laid out, now was a good time as any to truly move on from the past.

* * *

I used Little Alchemy to help figure the creation of the elements and stuff. :)

Review and let me know what you think! I welcome them and ideas on what you would like to see! Even if I have this fanfic figured out. Which always changes when new ideas come to mind!

Happy reading and until next time!


	6. Ch 5: The White Wolf

30 Seconds to Mars – Night of the Hunter

Ailee – I Will Show You

**Chapter 5**

**The White Wolf**

* * *

My arms hung loosely at my sides as I followed Vladimir on a trail through the woods. After finishing up my training Session with his son Dimitri, Jeremy and Hayate, Vladimir had summoned me from my room, requesting that I meet him at the edge of the forest, which looked like a terrible idea now.

It was now October, back in the States, the air would be cooling; well not so much in Texas yet, but here in Romania, it felt like late Summer during the day and the middle of Fall at night. The trees still held onto their glorious shade of green, a color that screamed "I'M ALIVE" from the earth. Extending my arms, I allowed the tips of my fingers to brush along the rough bark of the foliage we happened to pass and where my fingers had glided over, colorful flowers bloomed.

'_So pretty.'_

I thought while continuing to follow Vlad. I wasn't sure I would be able to conjure anything, much less use the gift of a different species this close to the Full Moon when my pattern was showing me as a Werewolf, but apparently, my will was stronger than I'd thought.

Or maybe it was a Chameleon or Protector thing.

The trees around us grew thicker the deeper we traveled into the woods. It didn't help that in two hours, I would be standing in this very forest, surrounded by members of the Brâncoveanu Werewolf pack of Romania. Watching as some drifted into the trees to change while others allowed their human skin to be replaced by a more animalistic one around the bonfire the others had been building since dawn. Lifting my head, I caught Vladimir gazing in my direction from over his shoulder before his lips curled to form a smile. Seeing that as my opening, I dropped my arms and quickened my pace until I was walking beside to him.

"Where are we going?" I'd been wondering since meeting him at the lining of trees.

With a deep chuckle, he nodded towards something ahead of us and when my eyes drifted in that direction, I paused mid-step and slid my arms over my chest.

"What is that?" I questioned.

Resting before us was a structure that looked like the tower part of a castle. It was made of pure white stone, and its door, a black marble. On either side of the miniature tower were Statues; two to be exact; one of a tall female holding a long sword, and the other of a wolf. Brows pitched, I step forward when familiar shapes in the carved stone caught my attention.

"That is my twelfth great grandmother, Sanda and this is a sacred place she had built before her death. Welcome, Kylie Aurora Galen – Summers, to the Temple of the Protectors."

Eyes wide, my head snapped to gaze at him disbelievingly. The Protectors had a temple dedicated to them? How come no one told me this? And why was it so small if it was dedicated to the Protectors of our race?

"Someday Kylie, you will be buried amongst those great protectors who have fought so bravely to protect the innocence. Although you are one of a kind midst so many who have come before you, Your courageousness and heroicness has shown many that it does not matter how weak you may appear, it only takes the fire in ones heart to ignite the souls of others."

"Buried? So did that mean it was larger on the inside?"

Vlad nodded his head slowly, his long fingers clasped together in front of him while hazel orbs were staring at the Temple as if lost in thought. "You are more than welcome to visit the temple. I am sure it will be of some great use to you." He smiled faintly while chuckling as if he was sharing a secret joke with himself. "As a Protector and a Ghost Whisper, you…. may find someone of great important awaiting your arrival." His gaze shifting down to me before his eyes hardens to something serious. "Now, night is quickly approaching, we must meet the other wolves by the fire." With a solemn nod of his head, Vladimir beckoned me to follow him once more and this time, I didn't question mentally if he was leading somewhere I did not want to go.

Sparing the temple one last glance, I tried to push down my nervousness about the events to transpire that night and instead, wondering what wolf Kylie will look like. Shaking my head, I turned forward and jogged to catch up with Vlad just as the sound of a waterfall reached my ears.

Teeth sinking nervously into my bottom lip, my gaze shifted around the bonfire to all twenty men, women, teens my age and children of Vladimir's pack; that wasn't including my grandfather, aunt, Jeremy or my teachers who had come to watch my first ever change. Some were wearing clothing as if they're come straight to this location from work or school, were others wore shorts, jeans, and shirts, or robes; like me. But mines were more colorful with its blue silk and pink flowers, while a few; god my eyes were burning, wore nothing at all. The moon had gone down over an hour ago and tonight, the sky was clear of clouds and sprayed with zillions of stars. Stranding with my arms wrapped tightly around my waist to ward off a bit of the chilled air that touched my skin, thankful for my grandfather and aunt presence next to me.

"Brothers and sisters."

Vladimir, standing on a stone stage raised his hands in greeting, as a response, every werewolf around me tilted their heads to the side, baring their necks in respect. Dimitri and Jeremy had spoken with me days ago, stating if I did change into a wolf tonight, that I would be accepted as one of the Brâncoveanu Werewolves and be welcomed into the circle. But doubt seemed to eat at my core. How many Full Moons had I gone through without shifting? Especially when I'd arrived at Shadow Falls and my powers started to come in. So 'doubt' wasn't even a strong enough word to explain my feelings at that moment.

"_Kylie… it feels like a muscle cramp that is being massaged." _

Sapphire hues wide, I spun around at the sound of the voice, expecting my gaze to meet those of a lighter blue hue. Only to find my eyes locked with that of a woman, older than I in a white loose dress with a bloody sword in hand. "Not you again. Right now isn't a good time." Mumbling low. "Say something Kylie?" My aunt asked, glancing in the same direction as the spirit. I knew she couldn't see nor communicate with a ghost, but she capable of sensing them. Shaking my head, I sighed staring at her coat. She wasn't shifting tonight since it wasn't mandatory that a Chameleon do so; neither was my grandfather or Jeremy_, "Can we like talk after I've finished here?"  
_

Shaking her head and smiling sadly, the woman I'd seen on the night I'd gone to confirm; of in my heart of hearts deny, what Fredericka had told me about Lucas. Stepping closer, the woman held out the sword out to me. _"Don't you hear it?"_ her voice carried in the wind_. "They are calling you back home."_ Who was calling me back home? Couldn't be my mom, I'd talked to her before meeting with Vladimir and to say she wasn't shocked about my new hair style would be an understatement. I'd chatted with her for almost an hour, telling her it was still warm in Romania and that having long hair messed with some of my outdoor "classes" after a while, she'd agreed that it was cute, saying when the holidays came and I visited, we would go shopping for a wardrobe to accompany the new do.

"I don't hear…" I started to whisper, but paused as the sound of cascading water reached my ears once more. I knew there was a waterfall somewhere nearby. Several actually, but today was the first time I'd heard anything. It almost reminded me of the waterfall back…

It couldn't be possible that I was hearing that particular waterfall. Not thousands of miles away. It had to be one of the ones on the property_. "I was told to give you a message."_ The ghostly woman said. Just want I need, another message from someone, somewhere. The last time I'd gotten one, it was from my grandmother Heidi; a grandmother I didn't know about until a few months ago and the message, It was straight from the Death Angels_. "Someone lives and someone dies. But it isn't your fault."_ But standing there in the back of a crowd of werewolves, I silently prayed that it wasn't that kind of message again.

"_When the time comes, seek out the Temple of Protectors for guidance. Sanda and the others there will guide you." _

What the hell kind of message is that? But before I could ask the female ghost, she'd simply proofed, leaving behind the scent of blood.

Stomping a barefoot out of pure frustration into the ground, anger slowly rose and almost drowned out the sound of Vladimir's voice… Almost.

"Now brothers and sisters, let us join as one with the Luna Plina. For it is the height of our power, the peak of clarity, fullness, and obtainment of true desire."

With stomping feet and human howls, the Weres around me began to take off in a dead run into the trees, shedding what clothing they had left on, while others shredded their human skins for one belonging to a wolf.

"See you at dawn, Jeremy." Dimitri told Jeremy as they exchanged kisses, his eyes gazing over me with a faint smile. "Father and I shall await your arrival in the trees Kylie." His voice held humor, but before I could respond, Dimitri had taken off behind his father.

Turning my gaze towards my grandfather, aunt, Seika, Hayate, Jeremy; who was holding his camera phone up and pointed in my direction, and Valentina; my Fae trainer, my shoulders lifted, rolled backwards before falling with a shrug. "See. I told you nothing…."

Words dying on my tongue as pain shoots through my body like bone snapping, I falling as my knees buckle under me, my fingers grip at the grass and dirt as a piercing scream leave my mouth. I could feel my shoulder jerking forward then backward, head stretching tilting rearward at an odd angle. This felt worse then a bad muscle cramp that was being massaged. Was it like this for all Werewolves or ones that were turning for the first time? That was a question I could not answer nor ask.

"Kylie... Do not fight the change." A voice whispered from in front of me. Lifting my head, I caught a glimpse of a woman. Not like the ghost who'd followed me from Shadow Falls. This one looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember from where. "Seeing as you are transforming into a Lycanthropy so late in your teens, the process is more difficult for you." A growl, unlike anything I'd heard before left my lips, not wait… Muzzle?

"Listen to her baby, Sanda speaks the truth." "Dad?" The one word drifted through my mind like a lullaby.

Silhouette forming out of the mist that had suddenly crawled across the grass was my father Daniel. The last time I'd seen him was when he'd told me he'd met his mother, grandmother Heidi in Heaven and that she's told him we were Chameleons, at that time, I thought he meant Lizards. But weeks later, I'd learned what it truly meant to be a Chameleon.

Swallowing hard, I tried to move my head to nod; seeing as the only noise to come out of my mouth was low whimper, but I was unable to. Instead, my bones forcibly elongate and change their shape, sometimes moving so drastically that they rupture the skin. Flesh growing heated as tiny hairs began to cover every inch of my half human, half wolf form, I hands lifted and when they slammed back onto the ground, I felt the featherless weight of them.

Paws…

Every physical sense had been enhanced. The colors were more vivid, the sounds sharper and clearer. I could detect scents that I couldn't while in human form.

Head tilting backwards, I let out a howl that seemed to pierce the night sky and reach into the Heavens prior to my body launching forward and taking off towards the scent of other wolves, their golden eyes glowing like beacons in the night.

…

Something smooth was draped across my skin... _"Wait skin?"_ Mind foggy as an animal like yawn leaves from stretched brims, arms (?) lifting from something soft and damp to extend in a stretch. As my body loosened, I took note at the lack of fabric against my skin and just like that, the events of last night came flickering across closed lids like a black and white movie, becoming bright with each new image and moving faster.

I did it. I'd actually transformed into a wolf on a Full Moon! "Della! Miranda!" Stopping just short as I remind myself where I actually was, not Shadow Falls but in Romania with, "Vladimir and his pack."

Lids snapping opened. First thing I notice as I shot up straight was that someone had laid my blue robe from last night over me. Cautiously pulling it up over my chest, I slipped into and tied the belt around my waist to hold it close as I noted the second thing. Every werewolf including Vladimir and his son Dimitri were gazing at me with wide unbelieving expressions. Rotating my neck, I saw that Jeremy, my grandfather and aunt, Seika, Hayate, Valentina and a few others I haven't seen wore the same expression.

"Crap! Did I like bite someone last night? Or..." Please not that. Please not that. "K… kill someone?" I thought with a wince. Or perhaps I'd marked my territory on a few homes nearby... Oh god, that would be hella embarrassing

"Just the opposite, miss alpha wolf!"

Jeremy said with a smile that seemed to be brightening. "Huh?" I blanched, unsure if I heard him correctly. Shaking his head, he snorted and took something from Dimitri who seemed to be staring down at it with a shaking head and awe like expression. Coming over to stand next to me, I saw that the device he was holding his cell. "Since last night would have been your first transformation, I wanted to record it. Remember?" Nodding my head, I rolled my eyes and gestured with a hand for him to continue. "Well, I was recording alright and…. Yeah, you will just have to watch it for yourself."

With knotted brows, I took the outstretched phone into shaky hands, seeing the video on the screen and pressing play.

First, all I saw was the other wolves leaving, and then, me standing alone, lips poised to speak before falling to the ground. The sounds coming from my mouth was unhuman and more animal. I got to watch through someone else's eyes as my body contorted in ways no human body should be able to do. Then Kylie the human was replaced by Kylie the.. "White wolf?" I questioned. But Jeremy just shook his head and voiced lowly for me to continue to watch, so I did. The white wolf was pawing at the ground before her head tilted back and a hypnotic howl was uttered from her muzzle. Narrowing my eyes at the small screen, I could just make out dark shapes emerging from the trees, the other wolves. Vladimir's pack. But it wasn't their resurfacing that seized my attention it was the fact that every single one of them, in shades of brown, gray, and black were bowing their heads to the White Wolf… To me…

"But I don't understand." I said after the film ended with the wolves running into the trees and disappearing once more. "Why would the wolves bow to me? I'm not their leader, Vladimir is."

Spinning around, I caught Vlad's ageless gaze and after watching me for a moment, he strides over, placing both hands upon my shoulders.

"A white wolf has never been seen Kylie Galen, at least not one as pure a snow. White represents light, purity, perfection, peace, innocence, dignity, awareness, and new beginnings. But in many cultures, particular the Lycanthropy, it says "In a time of great importance or need, a white wolf will show itself. The wolf will be a symbol of strength and guidance. A Patronus, a guardian unlike any kind." As Vladimir spoke of what me being a White Wolf meant, a memory resurfaced like I'd heard the word just yesterday, instead of months ago.

_Holiday didn't say anything, but I saw that look on the camp leader's face again. The one that said she was either trying to figure out if she should say something, and if she did, how to say it in a way to soften the blow._

_"Just spill it," I told her. At this point, I might as well hear everything._

_Holiday wrinkled her brows. "You are good at reading me," she said. "Really, too good," she said as if that could mean something, too. But I was too focused on the werewolf issue to care what other things Holiday was thinking. "What are you telling me now?"_

_Holiday shook her head. "I was going to talk to you about this later. But first, I want to say up-front that it's still surmising." She paused. "Okay..." Waving my hand to hurry Holiday along._

_"After our talk yesterday where you mentioned the wolf ... Well, Selynn and Burnett told me that ... there's an old legend about real wolves being drawn to Weres who are supposed to be in the hierarchy of the pack."_

_"So, I'm like an important werewolf?" Damn, I didn't even want to be a regular werewolf; I for sure didn't want to be an important one._

"So you see Kylie," His hazel eyes grew round." You are a" Finishing the words before he could "Alpha wolf.

How freaking great was that. Why couldn't all of this be figured out when I was at Shadow falls? Then things with Lucas, his family, and this pack wouldn't have gone down the way they had. He wouldn't have been sneaking behind my back, everyone wouldn't have said how we couldn't be together since I /wasn't/ a wolf and I wouldn't have lost sleep overseeing his face in my dreams.

Stepping backwards, Vladimir placed a fist on his chest, right over his heart before bowing. "In the Lycanthropy hierarchy, you are a True Alpha." As soon the words left his lips, one by one, each of the wolves began to lower themselves to one knee, heads tilted as a sign of respect.

"_No… freaking way!"_

I didn't want any of this! Not one bit!

All I wanted was to be a normal teenage girl and since I wasn't completely normal, I would go with a normal supernatural teenage girl. But when I decided to not send my gifts packing with a red ribbon tied around them to whoever dished them out, it opened the floodgates to every other gift I had received.

But isn't this what I wanted the night I left Shadow Falls? To become stronger in hope of protecting everyone so I wouldn't have to live through another death or have my hands strained with blood again?

Yes it was, and if being some kind of "true alpha" was one of the conditions of protecting Mom and dad, Holiday, Burnett, Della, Miranda, Helen, Perry, Derek, and everyone else I cared for, then bring it on. Because I've come this far and I wasn't turning back.

Plus, a part of me couldn't wait for a certain wolf and his family to hear the good news. That would only sweeten the deal when he saw I was over him and that I was in fact, a werewolf. An alpha to be precise.

Lips curling to form a smirk, I drew air into my lungs while lids fall shut over azure hues as I bend forward in a waist deep bow. However, as I did so, I could swear I heard the sound of familiar waterfalls, whispering my name through the sun kissed sky.

* * *

**This chapter took longer than excepted. Lol. I had to look up a lot of stuff for it and I would like to thank Teen Wolf for the "True Alpha" because I searched for an hour on what to call Kylie.**

**Happy reading! And until next time!**


	7. Ch 6: Attack on Shadow Falls

**Shinedown – Bully**

**30 Seconds to Mars - Depuis Le Debut**

**Chapter 6**

**Attack on Shadow Falls**

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"Seriously guys, where are we going?"

Wiggling as Dimitri dragged me by one arm while Jeremy held fast to the other. After the whole revealing truth that in werewolf form, my fur was white as snow and that I was some kind of alpha, everyone seemed to have been in a festive mood. Apparently, a White Werewolves was unheard of and 'my' arrival meant great things for the Lycanthropy community. But nervously, I'd requested that Vlad and the other Weres keep my turning a secret.

I didn't want Mario getting wind of his discovery just yet... Or to anyone back in Texas.

So while everyone was running across the Cheile Nerei – Beușnița, preparing for tonight's festivities, I groaned as both males continued tugging me across a garden, spring flowers blooming despite it being fall towards Seika and Hayate who were smirking in my direction.

"Good.,. You have brought her."

"Oh god... Oh God... Please tell me I'm not being forced to train today?" Instead of the words being thought, they just tumbled from my lips. Causing Seika to laugh and shake her head while smiling widely. "No, he five of us will be taking a weeklong vacation to Japan. I think you could use a girl's day Kylie. Plus, I would like for you to meet a shifter friend of mines."

Perking up at the mention of shifting, my face brightens, and my posture straightens. Out of all the Supernatural types, shifter; still, was the one species I hadn't gotten around to changing into. After having seen some of the things Perry could do, I'd grown excited but nervous for my first shift. Of course, my grandfather and aunt had said they wanted a teacher to teach me after their failed attempts. So after weeks of waiting, I was finally going to meet someone who could tell me if I would be able to shift in one particular animal or more, like a regular shifter.

Pressing my hands together and shifting from foot to foot, I could feel the makings of a butt wiggle coming on; one that vaguely reminded me of Miranda, was my gaze met Seika.

"When does do we leave?" Watching bubbles of laughter spill from her red painted lips again. "Now." She beckoned for Dimitri and Jeremy to come to her while Hayate slipped an arm around her waist. "I don't get it." Face scrunching up while Jeremy's lips curl into a smirk. "Teleportation!" He yelled and my jaw dropped.

Teleportation…

It was an ability that only the strongest of witches could use and Seika had been treating me to Teleport myself from one end of the castle to another. Then it kind of turned into a Game for us. Almost like hide and seek or tag. She would show me a picture of a place in Romania and teleport herself there. I could have to picture myself in the same location, lift my pinky and boom, I was there. At first, I was teleporting myself into random people's bathrooms in the area, even one time teleporting myself back to my old high school in Texas, which had left my scared to every travel that way again. But as I stood there while Seika mentions not bothering with packing a bag because we would shop at a friend's boutique after leaving a Beauty salon, I became slightly fearful of screwing up the teleportation and ended up in the bottom of the sea.

"Kylie.. I have faith in your abilities."

She held out a slip of paper and as I stepped forward to retrieve it, I saw that it was actually a picture of her and Hayate standing outside of a magnificent temple I've seen pictures of before. "This is your home." It wasn't so much of a question then it was an observation. Seika had spoken of her home in Tokyo many times. How she and those of her coven danced on the night of the New Moon. The many parties they would have and the Kimono's she wore.

Damnit... I wanted a Kimono too.

Nodding my head, my eyes lift over to where the four of them had gathered around Seika, her hand raised above their heads "I will be right behind you all." I said with a smirk instead of a smile. Jeremy laughed and Dimitri winked as my eyes closed, my pinky rose and I envisioned myself just as Dim's voiced faintly reached my ears as the air sizzled with them leaving. "Don't try to sneak off to that camp, chicka."

Brows pitched, the air around me grew thick as my pinky swayed from left to right, trying my best to picture the temple I was to meet the others at, but all I could see was the trail that led up to the dining hall and hear the cascading sound of the waterfall. With a light breeze causing my short hair to tickle my ears, one eye slowly drifted open and I swore out loud as water soaked into my sneaks, then my socks.

"DAMNIT DIMITRI!"

Voice bouncing off familiar surrounding as I take it in.

I had returned to Shadows Camp, well school now. All because Dimitri had placed the idea into my right before I was able to teleport. Pressing the picture against my forehead and yawning, I kicked at the water, frustrated with myself, pissed off at Dimitri and …

" Oh my.. K.. Kylie."

Swearing mentally as the gasping voice slice through my thoughts, I slowly turned towards the mouth of the cave that was hidden behind the waterfall. Even with it being as dark as it was, I could still see two figures standing just outside the entrance of the cave…

Burnett; with a deer caught in headlights expression, and Holiday; with a hand thrown over her mouth, gazed back at me with a frantic expression.

It pained me to see her all fragile as the hand hanging loosely by her side, rose and extended towards me as if reaching out for me to take her hand. I want to, I really did, but I promised I would stay away for her, for them all. Without smiling or showing a flicker of emotions over my face, I close my eyes and willed myself to Japan where the others were sure to be awaiting my arrival.

"Goodbye Holiday."

I whispered just as the air sizzled and I teleported.

**…**

**Moments later. **

"Burnett… did you just see…?"

Holiday's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. It was only an hour ago when they both were standing on the edge of the bonfire while the wolves shifted one by one. Disappearing into the words before an overpowering need to visit the falls overtook her.

Was this the reason why the falls had call to her? So she could see Kylie's ghost? Or was it a warning that Kylie was in danger? However, remembering the ghost face, Holiday wasn't sure if it was Kylie or not, seeing how the ghost hair was cut short in a pixie style. With brows pinched in worry, Holiday took her braided hair into one hand, twisting it in a knot while the shift in Burnett's posture caused her to look up at him. "What wrong?" She asked after witnessing the narrowing of his eyes. "Someone just crossed the boundary of the camp…" He paused before a deep growl vibrates up from his throat. "We need to get back to the Dining Hall. Now!" Without another world, Burnett lifted Holiday onto his back, ignoring her squeals of protest and took off in the direction of the hall.

Groaning, I had to remind myself how quick Burnett could move, because one instant, I was closing my eyes, as to not get motion sickness, then the next, the smell of smoke was filling my nose. Eyes snapping open the moment Burnett stops, I couldn't help but gasp at the scene that lay before me.

Campers were trying to put out a fire that had started to consume the right side of the Dining Hall while others, were lying collapsed on the ground and against the trees, bleeding or unconscious. There was a half circle formed and the closer Burnet and I got to it, did I notice the shouts or growling a few campers were doing at five figures standing amidst the chaos around them.

"Like rodents scattering." One hooded figure hissed while the others laughed.

Being sat down on my feet, Burnett pushed me protectively behind him; as if to shield me from harm, however, seeing as this was my camp and my campers, I stepped from behind him, arms folded over my chest while a look of defiance crossed my face.

Even if on the inside I was fearful.

"This is private grounds. You have no business here." Voice rose to be heard over the disarray their actions have brought. I could feel everyone who had either been awakened by the disturbance or already milling about in the late hours shifting to stand near me. This was the people at Shadow Falls. We were a family no matter what species we came from.

"Ah… You must be the leader."

A smooth as silk voice drawled out. Stepping forward clad in black clothing; that resembled leather was a tall pale figure; vampire from what I could gather, with snow white hair and eyes glowing red in the night.

"And what of it?" Sighing. It was just like Burnett to step up and take charge.

Men…

With a snort, the male turned a furious gaze onto Burnett, just as the sky overhead began to rumble. "Wasn't speaking to you traitor." Was all there was said to Burnett before his gaze turned back towards me. A smirk curled onto his lips.

"We were sent here with a proposition from our leader." Proposition? What kind? But even as I asked the question mentally, I knew the answer spoken wouldn't be good. "Who is this leader you speak of?" I questioned just as another voice, one familiar and filled with anger and hatred spoke up. "Do you work for Mario Esparza?" Derek asked the one question few of us that truly knew what was happening wanted to know. "Oh, so you have heard of Lord Mario?" The male grunted and his smile became more sinister. He was the man who had killed Ellie and almost Derek and had been after Kylie since the night at the Wild Life Preserve. Most didn't know him by name but gazing around at the campers, spotting Della, Miranda, Perry, Helen, and Jonathan off to the side, they all knew the vampire by name and remember all he had done.

Gazing around, the white-haired Blood Brother seemed to be searching for someone and after a moment, sighed. "It seems we are missing one person at this party?" His head tilted to the side, sending sprays of light locks into his eyes.

Missing a person? Who could we be...? Then it hit me.

Kylie.

"I was hoping to meet Kylie Ga...len." His pink tongue darted from his mouth and ran over his lips like a prey ready to devour its meal. "She's not here. Kylie is gone and won't be returning. So if you're here for her, you should just leave." These words came from a female werewolf who had started at the camp at the bringing of the school year. "This camp wants nothing to do with her."

"Speak for yourself bitch"

Shaking my head at Della, she would be the first to respond to something like that.

"What a shame that Miss. Galen isn't here. We were hoping to bring her to our masters after letting her watch you all die. I mean of course, " Came a voice of another masked figure, his face hidden behind the hood of his cloak. Growls seemed to pierce the night and all five figures laughed while the third continued to speak. "Hiding is for cowards and she must have known she could not help anyone when she is so close to death herself and that is why she is not here now."

"Y… you are wrong and nothing more than a bully!" Snapping my head in the direction of Miranda's voice. So rarely has she spoken out and it seemed she had come out of this enclosed bubble when returning to the camp this past summer and befriending Della and Kylie. "Kylie is a Protector! S…She's my friend and she's going to return as soon she figures out how to beat your sorry butt!" A few people around the camp were nodding their heads in agreement and just when I thought this whole thing would turn around, an older male with grayed hair tied back in a ponytail and stepped towards. The other four cloaked figures who were standing around him bowed as he took the position ahead of them.

"You say such things about Miss… Galen. But where is your Protector now?" Even if his face wore an expressionless mask, his words seemed to cause the air to drop a few degrees. "Moreover, Kylie Galen most likely by now has been killed by my colleague."

With a strangled bellow, Della bared her fangs and sprung forward, I could see Burnett running to stop her, along with a few of the wolves that had resurfaced from the forest. However, it was too late. A bolt of lightning came crashing from out of nowhere and struck the ground, throwing Della and the campers around her twenty feet backward. With a cry, I ran over and fell to my knees beside a whimper Miranda and Della as a voice drifted from over my shoulder.

"How many times have the Vampires thought they were better than the Werewolves and vice versa? The Witches more powerful than the Fae and everyone beneath the other, h'm?" The older man said just as the girls began to stir with a whimper of pain. "Close the camp now and you all can return home to your family's where you will have peace of mines for the time being or stay and die an early death."

He spoke the words as if reciting a tragic love story by Shakespeare.

"My aids here will be returning in fours day to retrieve your answer." Without another word, they all just simply disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Holiday?"

Shifting my gaze from the spot where the five cloaked figures were just standing towards Miranda who was now propped up against Perry. I could see the question in her eyes and feel the uncertainty and fear rolling off her in waves.

Was I going to close down the camp?

That was a question I couldn't answer. If I were to close it down then it meant many of the Vampires and Werewolves would fall into gangs, that wasn't counting the ones that would turn in the next year. And if I were to go with my gut and continue on with the school opened, that meant lives might be lost. But instead, Mirada asked.

"D…do you really think Kylie is…" her words were broken by her pulling her bottom lip into my mouth and forcing back a sob. "Dead?"

Shifting my gaze from Miranda up to the dark sky, my eyes drifted close as I asked the Death Angels for Guidance or someone that could help, because, at that moment, I was losing faith. Sense of calm seemed to wash over me, just as Kylie's smiling face filled my mind.

"Please Kylie wherever you are. Be alive and well."

I whispered the words more in a prayer.

**…**

**Several hours later. **

Hayden had been pacing the length of his cabin since the incident near the dining hall. He'd heard first hand of the terror the Blood Brothers could cause, the lifeless bodies laid limply in their wake and the families destroyed. But after seeing personally the chaos they'd caused that night at the camp, it left Hayden shaken and rethinking his agreement with Kylie and her grandfather about not letting Holiday and Burnett know where location in Romania. However, if giving Kylie Galen's whereabouts would help, it would also give him not having to pretend any longer. He could live openly as a Chameleon.

Groaning, Hayden ran a hand carelessly over his head, frustrated at the turn of events just as the sound of his door crashing echoed off the walls and shook the cabin.

"Holy hell!"

Jumping backward, I stared at the broad, tall form of Burnett James who was gazing at me through narrowed red glowing eyes.

"You're been hiding things Yates." Burnett stood, brushing dust off his shirt. Brow lifting and head tilting slightly to the right, my gaze hardens at the tall, wide FRU agent. _Hiding something? Did he… did he know what I really was?_ "You know where Kylie is." _So…_ I amused. _This is about Kylie._

Folding my arms over my chest, I begin to have a mental debate on how much I should say. Should I just tell him that I did know where Kylie was? Wasn't I moments away from finding Mr. James and telling him anyways? "A student heard you mention Kylie's name a few days ago. They said you were on a Video Call in your Class Room. I can get a Computer Tech out here to pull up every record on your computer, or you can tell me what Mario wants with Kylie."

Brows pinched, I took a step back was he strides forward_. Did he really think I was…?_

Releasing a growl, arms falling limply to my side and instead of moving backward, I step forward to meet the stride of Burnett. "I wasn't sent by Mario to kill Kylie." Wasn't I going to tell him anyway? I knew I promised I wouldn't, but these people cared about Kylie. I saw those multiple times and maybe, the FRU wasn't as bad, well, not all of them. Drawing in a breath, I collected my thoughts before diving head in. "Malcolm Summers sent me here to watch over his granddaughter The Heir to his legacy and so much more. Yes, at first I couldn't, wouldn't trust any of you at this camp." Lifting a hand to stop him from speaking before I had a chance to finish. "However, I have seen many of you risk your lives for someone who wasn't one of your species. The FRU have done so much to Chameleons," Cocking a smirk at the slight widen of his eyes. "Yes, I am like Kylie and her grandfather and aunt. There are not many of us.. Not on the side of good anyways." Shaking my head while dispelling a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have…" "No, you couldn't. You work for the FRU and even with Kylie saying I could trust you, our kind has a long dark history with them that can't be erased overnight."

Sighing once more, I ran a hand down the length of my face, head slightly tilting, checking to be sure no one was outside listening.

" Kylie… She could have stayed in contact with you all after she left and the true reason for her going to Romania is that…" Pausing to swallow hard, I'd already spoken to Malcolm about me telling Burnett their whereabouts, more because of the situation here, but also because Kylie couldn't hide from them forever. Surprisingly, he'd agreed and said he would let Vladimir know they will be receiving a guest. Knowing Burnett, he would be hopping on the first plane once I'd said what was needed to be said.

"She needed to leave for herself. To figure out what it means to be a Chameleon and a Protector. You all, you couldn't teach her everything, which is why she went to live with her grandfather and a Werewolf pack in Cheile Nerei – Beușnița." Watching as the wheels in his head begins to turn, Each word, vowel and syllable clicking into place until his eyes widen in a way I've never seen. "Vladimir Brâncoveanu is the leader of the pack there." Nodding my head slowly. "Kylie has been living with werewolves." It wasn't so much as a question then an observation. But I nodded my head anyway. Gradually, his broaden eyes soften in a way I've seen only when he looks at Holiday and his gaze soon finds me staring at him. "Cheile Nerei – Beușnița is where one of Europe's greatest werewolf packs is located. Vladimir; from what I've heard, has done a lot for the community and is one the ones who wants to see change within the species. He is the Leader of the European Lycanthropes and sits on the Were Council."

"Yes. Both he and Malcolm Summers have been friends for many years, mostly after the disappearance of his wife Heidi. It was of the rumors spread around by your campers, to their parents, but mostly the Werewolves, that Vladimir learned of Kylie and Malcolm his granddaughter. Kylie could not continue her training here. However, with recent events, I felt it was time I told you where she was."

For a moment, there was nothing but silence between us both, one that wasn't stifling, but spoke of two men deep in thought. I knew that I'd done the right thing about telling Burnett about Kylie. I'd promised her I would look out for them while she was away; however, I also knew she wasn't planning on returning. Goodbyes were always the hardest. They left you feeling empty and alone when they were said between those who were like family. At the time, I'd agreed with Kylie about her staying away, but after that transpired today, I knew that Shadow Falls needed Kylie. Her family here needed her more than anything, if not, there would be many campers returning home, joining gangs; the Blood Brothers who associated themselves with Mario and his group, or dead and from the look in Holiday Brandon eyes, she was seconds away from closing down the camp. Drawing in a breath, I knew from already speaking to Malcolm, Kylie was in Japan with one of her tutors, so her grandfather would be calling her back any moment. "There will be a storm passing over Romania within the next day, but if we leave tomorrow evening, we should be able to miss the worst of it and arrive, speak to Kylie then return before the Blood Brothers do."

""I" should leave tomorrow evening." He voices didn't hold the edge it normally did. Just… hope? Stepping forward, my head shook fiercely as I shot the idea down. " I told Malcolm I may be arriving with you when I called to let him know I would be speaking to you. He excepts be to arrive with you. Besides, I would greatly like to see my younger brother."

For a moment, Burnett seemed to consider my words, but the next set of words to leave his lips told me he wasn't budging, yet, they shocked me. "I don't know you all that well." He said as he paused at the door, his head craning around to gaze at me from over his shoulder. "But for some reason, Kylie trust you, so with that, I am placing my trust in you for now, as well. Watch over the camp and if anyone ask why I came to speak to you, just tell them it was to help with the camp while I am away on FRU business."

And with that, Burnett left me gazing at his back as he made a swift retreat. Most likely, he would stop by the office to let Holiday know he was stepping away for a few days to handle "FRU" business. She would become even more worried seeing as the camp was just attacked and Burnett would try to reassure her that everything was fine.

Standing there, I hoped that Burnett would be able to get to Kylie and hopefully bring her back in time. If not, then the Shadow Falls and everyone here would be lost for good.

* * *

I hope everyone has a good Holiday this week and I'm going to try and post another chapter before the year ends. Check out the poll on my Profile page!


	8. Ch 7: Decisions: The Ghost in our Souls

Flyleaf – Cage on the Ground

Breaking Benjamin – Give Me a Sign

**Chapter 7**

**Decisions: The Ghost in our Souls**

* * *

Gazing from Seika to Hayate and back again, a frown curled onto my lips as I caught bits and pieces of the conversation Seika was having on the phone. When we arrived in Japan; that was of course after my detour to Shadow Falls, I'd stared around with wide eyes at the buildings, people and just simply, the atmosphere of Tokyo. I hadn't told the others; especially Dimitri and Jeremy, about my "hiccup" when teleporting. Simply because I knew they would ask a ton of questions and tease me about it. So, after was done gawking at my surroundings, Seika set about taking me shopping while the guys went ahead to visit the shifter friend she'd mention.

And just let me tell you this, shopping in Tokyo is amazing! Especially since most of the boutiques visited were run by friends of Seiko's and I'd gotten tons of free clothing, shoes, and accessories. However, at the end of the day, when Seika had teleported us; along with the many shopping bags we had procured, to Kyoto, when my feet landed on the stone pavement, I felt as if I'd stepped back in time.

Standing before me with a statue of a phoenix next to it had been a building that looked to be as old as Kyoto itself. However, it gave off the energy of being timeless. Seika said it had been home to the first Sorceress to call Kyoto home and it was passed down in their family until finally being handed over to her. After sending our bags to our respective rooms via a spell, we met up with the others and Seika took me outside into one of the gardens were a young male with electric blue hair was waiting for us. Seika had introduced him as being her half-brother Kyo who was a shape-shifter. When Seika first told me I would be training with a shifter, I'd assumed it would be a female wearing a beautiful Kimono and who was strict just like her. I never expected a guy only a few years older than I was with blue hair, dark washed jeans and a tee with some Kanji logo on it.

"_You know what assuming mean? It makes an ass out of you and mean." _

Just mentally hearing Della's voice and how much Kyo's repeated change of eye color reminded me of Perry, sent an ache through my heart.

From our first evening in Japan, I'd been training none stop. I'd shifted into white tiger, panda, a dragon; although a very small one, a mermaid, a horse; which Dimitri tried to ride until my hind legs almost kicked him in the chest, a raven and a variety of other creatures.

With a sigh, Seika ended the call she was on and turned a sympatric frown towards me. Bottom lip caught between my teeth, from what I could hear from the call, my grandfather had wanted us; me in particular, to return to Romania immediately for a reason he wouldn't discuss over the phone.

"I know, I know." My voice breaking the silence that had taken over the once noisy atmosphere of the room we were all standing in. "Malcolm wants me back in Romania ASAP." Nose wrinkling as I wonder what could drive him to call me back before we were expected to return in two days' time. "More like now love. I am very sorry to have to cut our trip short. "Stepping towards me, Seika rested her slender palms onto my shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. One that remaindered me so much of the one Holiday would give, thus, causing another twinge of pain in my heart. "We can leave now and I will have our things sent to us via teleportation." Brow dripping to form a V shape, I wondered what could have happened for my grandfather to call me back to the compound. Then it hit me. "Oh no…"I mumbled from between fingers that had flown to cover my lips.

"Mom…"

Without waiting for a response from Seika and Hayate or Dimitri and Jeremy who were now stepping closer to see if I was alright, I raised my right hand, drawing magic into me and Teleported from Kyoto to Cheile Nerei – Beusnita in a blink of an eye.

"K…. Kylie?"

When my eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness of the night, the moon like a beacon and the only light source in the small patch of forest, I came to the realization that when I teleported, I was focusing on my grandfather. However when I turned to seek him out, I was met with a gaze that caused my eyes to widen, and my jaw to slacken. One I hadn't seen since I turned to stare out the back window of a moving car. Watching as I left behind my friends, my family, people I'd grown to love.

"Burnett?" Voice sputtering at I spoke. The tall vampire who become like an older brother to me, looked the same, yet, somehow different.

Swallowing down the raw emotions that clawed at my throat, I watched as he stopped forward then paused, unsure if it was truly me he was seeing, or if he was merely watching a ghost stand before me.

"My mom? Holiday? Has something happened?" I asked just as he said "Is that really you Kylie?"

Despite the situation I now found myself in, a bubble of laughter spills from my lips. It took a moment for me to calm down, but when I did, I noticed that I was in someone's arms and upon my head lifting, I saw that it was Burnett who was hugging me. An action I could have sworn was uncommon for the Vampire.

"Your mom is fine. So is…"

There was some hesitation in his voice, uncertainty, that caused me to draw away.

Arms folding over my chest, I stood tall with my head set in a defiant, determined stance that had one of his brows raising before a groan drifted from his lips. Observing as a hand lifted to scrub through his hair, I could tell from the intensity of his gaze that something had bad happened. Whether it was Holiday or someone else from the camp, I couldn't tell just by looking at him.

"No one was hurt Kylie."

But even as he spoke the words, I couldn't help but feel unconvinced when it came to believing him. "Burnett, what happened?" My gut twisted despite the calm my voice radiated and from the look Burnett was giving me, he must have sensed my uneasiness. Watching the adam's apple of this throat bounce as he swallowed, I took one step, then another until I was standing toe to toe with Burnett. Eyes narrowed and lips pulled over my lips as if I was a wild animal snarling.

"What…. Happened?"

Seeing Burnett's tall muscular form lean away from me, I didn't have to tap into my fae abilities to read the emotions shining from him. I could see them in his eyes. Emotions that gave me pause right before the words he spoke reached my ears and had me crying out.

"Shadow Falls was attacked. They demanded that the school be closed and they are planning to return in two days for an answer. If Holiday doesn't close down the school, they plan to attack and kill every single inhabitant."

In that moment, while Burnett continued to speak, it felt as if someone had punched me in the gut, knocked the air from my lungs and turned my heart to pure ice.

Didn't I leave the camp to protect everyone I loved there? But it seemed that no matter how far I ran, I couldn't protect anyone.

"So that is why I traveled here Kylie."

Blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over, I stated at Burnett in confusion and even as I asked the question, I already knew what the answer would be.

"And why did you come here Burnett? I mean, shouldn't you be rallying the FRU Troops, gathering the Supernatural's to protect the camp?"

A sad sort of smile curled onto his lips and with it, his stance elongated and he gave off the appearance of a soldier, someone who was showing respect to another.

"I know it's asking a lot Kylie, but Holiday, I get the feeling she will close down the camp it if means protecting everyone. She needs you Kylie, everyone needs you. Miranda, Della, Perry, Helen, Jonathan, Derek… The camp as a whole. You are the strongest person I know." Taking a deep breath, Burnett was acting as if he was human and just finished running a marathon from the way his chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"I want, no, I need you to return to Shadow Falls Kylie. It's time that you returned home."

**…..**

The sun had settled behind the mountain and the moon had rose high in the sky to take its place. Walking through the heavily vegetated forest, I moved with sluggish steps as if I was pushing my way through think mud. Breathing in the perfumed air, I continued to go over Burnett words

"_I want, no, I need you to return to Shadow Falls Kylie. It's time that you returned home." _

How could he ask that of me? To return to the place that held so many memories, both good and the reason for not wanting to return, bad. Why would he want me to return when it would do nothing but place everyone in danger? First it was Derek and Della at the Wildlife Park, then Lucas when he came to rescue me from Red and Mario when they had kidnapped me. Then it was all followed by Miranda and Della seconds from being killed when Mario sent men to kill me, Ellie dying and Derek almost losing his life yet again when Ellie followed a suspicious person sneaking around camp; who was trying to lure me away, and let's not forget the lives I put in danger with people being my Shadow. All of it was why I left in the first place. Well, the main reason for me leaving. I just couldn't watch another person get hurt, or worse, die for me, because of me.

I got that the camp was in danger, but what would my presence do? It wouldn't help things, only make them worse.

" Just… Somebody give me a sign on what I should do!"

Heaving a sigh when I'm met with nothing but silence, I lifted my head to see where exactly I'd traveled too and that is when my breath caught in my throat.

Somewhere along the way, I'd wandered to the temple Vladimir had brought me to on the evening of the Full Moon.

The Temple of the Protectors.

"_That is my twelfth great grandmother, Sanda and this is a sacred place she had built before her death. Welcome, Kylie Aurora Galen – Summers, to the Temple of the Protectors." _

_Eyes wide, my head snapped to gaze at him disbelievingly. The Protectors had a temple dedicated to them? How come no one told me this? And why was it so small if it was dedicated to the Protectors of our race?_

"_Someday Kylie, you will be buried amongst those great protectors who have fought so bravely to protect the innocence. Although you are one of a kind midst so many who have come before you, Your courageousness and heroicness has shown many that it does not matter how weak you may appear, it only takes the fire in ones heart to ignite the souls of others." _

"_Buried? So did that mean it was larger on the inside?"_

_Vlad nodded his head slowly, his long fingers clasped together in front of him while hazel orbs were staring at the Temple as if lost in thought. "You are more than welcome to visit the temple. I am sure it will be of some great use to you." He smiled faintly while chuckling as if he was sharing a secret joke with himself. "As a Protector and a Ghost Whisper, you…. may find someone of great important awaiting your arrival."_

Blinking away the memory of Vladimir and I standing in this very spot, gazing up at the temple and listening to him explain what the tower like structure was, the words _"As a Protector and a Ghost Whisper, you…. may find someone of great important awaiting your arrival." _Swam around my mind like musical notes and as the moonlight bathed me in its radiance, I could feel the call to step through the black marbles doors, the same way the falls back at Shadow Falls had called out to me.

Breathing in and out through my nose, my gaze lifted until I was staring at the statue of of Vlad's great, great, such a great Grandmother, Sanda."

"Do you have the answers?"

The words rose from my lips and fluttered away with a passing breeze. Shaking my head, my feet shifted and as my body began turning around to take me back to the castle, that when I head a sound of a door being opened. One that hasn't been unlocked in years.

Craning my head to glance over my shoulder, I felt the instant my eyes widen as I took in the once closed marble doors, which were now wide open. When I should have felt fear, I only felt peace flutter through my veins like a calm inducing drug.

"_You…. may find someone of great important awaiting your arrival."_

Again, Vladimir's voice whispered in my head and before I knew it, my feet had begun to move me towards the Temple. Maybe someone lived in the temple, a person who took care of the up keep. One that could give me answers or advice on what I should do. Lifting a hand and running my fingers through short locks whose tips were a blush pink, I continued moving forward until I stepped over the threshold into the sanctuary and jumped when the door slammed shut behind me.

"That wasn't scary at all." I mumbled and blinked as my eyes adjusted to the change in lighting. Glancing around, I took in the sheer size of the interior. "Vlad had been telling the truth when he said it was bigger on the inside." Head rotating from left to white, I took in the white marble pillars and between said pillars was… stone coffins?

Feeling ice slither up my spine, I continued to move towards the sound of trickling water and the closer I traveled, the colder it seem to become.

Arms circling my waist, blue orbs landed on the source of the water I'd heard. Standing in the center of the room, in front of a staircase that led up, was a fountain. It looked to be carved out of some stone that seem to radiate light. Around the base, there were familiar symbols carved into the stone. Ones I've seen in the brain patterns of each and every group of Supernatural's. There, resting in the middle of the large fountain was a statue of an angel, holding a sword made of glass and its hilt encrusted with gems. "Wow" The word left my lips breathlessly. "Beautiful isn't it?" Head snapping up, my gaze collided with that of a woman who was standing in the middle of the staircase resting behind the water feature, a woman with dark hair and a dress that gave off the appearance of being made of pure light.

"There is nothing to fear Kylie. The current protector is always welcomed here."

Brows knitting together, I studied the woman and couldn't help but feel as if I've seen here somewhere, then it hit me. The statue of the woman standing guard outside the temples door, the drop in temperature and the leader of a werewolf pack who looked like the male version of her. This was Sanda, Vladimir's great grandmother and former protector.

"So, you have figured out who I am child."

Did she just call me child? I mean, she didn't look that much older than I was. Wait… How did she know?

"You can read minds?" Inquiring as I stepped towards the former protector turned ghost when she beckoned me forward. A part of me said I should be scared, I mean, hello! In a creepy, yet beautiful temple with corpse of former protectors buried inside and a ghost of another. "No." She stated with a chuckle. "Your face gave you away."

Giving my head a little shake, I came to a stop at the base of the stairs and gazed up at the woman. She was beautiful and I mean an unearthly kind of beautiful.

"I know why you have come here Kylie Galen." Her voice was soft and musical as she spoke. Strong yet unyielding. Firm yet filled with so much concern for a girl, a protector, she didn't know. "If you know, then please tell me because I left Shadow Falls to protect everyone and it seems that did no good because everyone I know, everyone I love is in more danger than before." My breathing had become labored as I spoke.

"I refuse to put them in any more danger. Maybe this is Mario way of luring me out of hiding. Lie and say he'll kill everyone at the camp if it doesn't close, knowing full well I'll come running back like an idiot."

Breathing in shaky breath, I noticed that the air filling my lungs were frigid and when I head lifted to gaze at Sanda, her gaze was elsewhere. Brows furrowing, a voice whispered in the back of my head that something was behind me, but it didn't prepare me for the figures standing around me in a semicircle.

Each of them were dressed differently, of all races and orgins and from periods of time I've only seen books and movies. However, I knew they were Supernatural's from their patterns.

Werewolves, Witches, Vampires, Fae's, Shape shifters and one, one was like me, a Chameleon.

"Daddy."

Whispering, I watched as a soft smile curled onto Daniels ghostly lips and right before my legs moved to take me to him, they became rooted in spot as each persons hand lifted and a orb like sphere began to take shape and glow.

"Yes, Kylie, many have been placed in the path of danger. There have been great sacrifices, innocent blood that has been shed, but, you must remember the beauty that has come out in the darkness in your life. "

One by one, the orbs in the ghost hand to my left began to glow brighter until a picture, no, movie began to play. At first, I stood confused until my eyes widen and a gasp sounded from my lips. Playing on the globes was when I'd first come to Shadow Falls. After finding out those creatures of myth existed and I was possibly one of them, I learned that I was rooming with a witch and a vampire who at the time was pretty scary to me, but what was weirder to me at the time was they were scared of the fact I could see ghosts.

I could feel the makings of a smile on my lips and as my gaze shifted from one globe to another, tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

Each ball of light was like a timeline of my life at Shadow falls.

From Della protecting me from her cousin Chan to Perry who I thought was a lot kitten snuggling against my chest. It even showed when I lifted the little furball to check his sex..

From Realizing that Della and Miranda were becoming my best friends, to no matter what happened, how they would protect me and have my back.

From Derek's kisses, to Lucas' letters. The pain that began to eat away at my heart was fierce and caused the tears to spill from my eyes like a waterfall.

From skunk cats to blue birds that imprint on you after bring them back to life.

Pizza parties, late nights sitting around the kitchen table laughing and talking about our day. Della looking up weird mating habits on the computer and Miranda turning Burnett into a kangaroo.

From Holiday's calming touch, our trips to the fall and using ice cream to freeze our headaches and pain, to Burnett's vow to protect me.

Each moving picture was as beautiful as next. Some caused me to laugh, while others caused the ache of missing my friends to increasingly grow.

One the last orbs, the one Daniel was holding, it showed more than one moving image. When my gifts as a Supernatural began to awaken, how the protector in me started to emerge from the furthest regions of my soul and with it, my will to protect those around me. How, even when lives were lost and blood stained my hands, I was able to protect most, heal them, bring them back from the brink of death. Lastly, the orb showed me standing at the gate of Shadow Falls, with Della, Miranda, Derek, Perry, Holiday, Burnett and a certain blue eyed werewolf who was hidden in the woods, standing behind me. I'd said my goodbyes, promised I would return, but at what cost.

"I… I can't keep watching people I care about die for me."

My words came out chocked and I turned toward Sanda with pleading eyes.

"How many must die so that I can live? As a protector, isn't it our duty to die protecting those around us, those we love? The innocent and those who cannot protect themselves? Why must my friends sacrifice their lives for me? For Me!"

As I screamed the words, a fist beating against my chest, right over my heart, the ground began to shake. I had a feeling the emotional storm raging through me, the earth could feel my pain and sympathize with me.

"Kylie..."

There was sadness in Sanda's voice and as her hands lifted to rest on my shoulders, more tears spilled from my eyes.

"Your fate has been set since the moment you were conceived. Your destiny was written in the stars, etched in time and embedded in every atom and fiber of the earth. "

The look in her eyes was like steel, and gradually, a sense of calm began to settle over me. The same tranquility I would get from the falls.

"Your destiny, Kylie Aurora Galen Summers, is that in order to save everyone you love, to inherit the gifts that will keep the darkness from snuffing out the light, you will have to die."

As the words were spoken, an icy fist wrapped around my heart and squeezed.

Die? I had to die?

The words formed in my head, but I was unable to speak them and Sanda must have understood what I was thinking because she said.

"I know no one wants to die, but Kylie, your death shall be different than others. It will cleanse our world of darkness."

"How?" I broke in and asked. When she did nothing but smiled, I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. As frustration began to eat at me, I almost threw my hands up and asked why was it that I had to die and not Mario and his merry band of killers until I remembered I promised I wouldn't allow anyone else to get hurt in my place, or die for me, and that's when I heard it. The voice of my best friend, her arms embracing me like I was her lifeline.

"_Promise me you'll get your wolf ass back here soon. Promise me, damn it!"_ Tears had filled my eyes that early morning before the sun had raised into the sky and I held onto Della extra tight. _"I promise."_ I had whispered. _"I promise." _

I remembered that promise I made to Della, but I also remembered saying I would never return to Shadow Falls if it meant protecting them.

However, now, everyone at Shadow Falls was in danger, their lives were at stake and if Holiday closed down the camp, I felt in my bones that Mario still wouldn't allow them to live. Because anyone who was against him and his sinister organization, they would die.

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness kylie, only light as brilliant and radiant as the sun can do that."

I heard the group of ghostly protectors say as one.

Lifting a hand to brush away the tears from my eyes, my head lifted and I stared skywards at the interior of the tower, Protectors were buried here and someday, this place would become my final resting place.

But not today, or tomorrow, hell, if I had it my way, it would be many, many years from now.

"The thing about fate is," I begin speaking when the rhythm of my heart slowed and peace washed over me. "You the master of your own fate. Yes, my destiny, whatever it maybe, may have been mapped out before I knew how to walk or that Witches, Vampires, Werewolves, Fae's and shifters existed. But it is my destiny; I'm not going to let anyone dictate my life. Not the Death Angels and certainly not Mario. Not anymore."

Feeling the blood coursing through my vein become warmer, it took me a moment to notice that the room had become brighten and as my gaze shifted around the room, I noticed that the light was coming from me. From within myself and in that moment, I knew what I needed to do.

Taking off in a run, I only paused when I heard Sanda ask where I was going. Glancing over my shoulder, a smile curled onto my lips and for the first time in a long time, I accepted my fate, knowing fully well that the road ahead would be dangerous, but I was the one in the driver seat.

"I'm going to keep a promise."

* * *

** HI! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I had writer's block which sucked. But I kept being inspired to write this chapter. Which was emotional for me in certain parts. However, I knew with so many devoted readers, I need to write again, make it amazing and keep this story alive! This chapter like I said was hard to write and now that it's out of the way, I hope the next chapter will come more easily. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Ch 8: The Protector

Fight Song – Rachel Platten

**Chapter 8**

**The Protector**

* * *

I have made many mistakes in my life. Like for instance, my first sip of beer, skipping class or school when Sara needed to go to a blowout sale at some shop in the mall, the parties I'd attended, the boys I've dated; especially the boys, not doing enough to save someone or doing just enough to place them in danger. These are only just a few examples of mistakes I have made in the sixteen years that I have been alive, and now gazing at the trees, I was beginning to wonder if the decision I had made twenty-four hours ago was another mistake as well.

"Kylie... Kylie… Dude, for Heaven's sake what is up with her. KYLIE!"

Jerking upright when a hand slams down hard my shoulder, my head turns towards the person behind me, sapphire orbs narrows darkly towards Jeremy.

"What?!"

Voice rising out of pure frustration with being hit on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" His voice is soft and filled with concern. It has been that way for hours now. Sighing and feeling terrible for having raised my voice, I turn so I am able to reach behind me placing my hand on his and nodding.

"Yeah, I'm…. okay."

But was I really okay?

From the looks both males changed, they could tell that truthfully, I wasn't okay.

Ever since I'd agreed to return to Shadow Falls with Burnett, after Dimitri and Jeremy decided had decided to join me; as members of my pack with Vladimir's blessing of course, every inch of my now five feet nine, slim, muscular frame has been a tingling bud of nerves.

Sliding my hand away from Jeremy's, I rested the back of my head against the headrest and watched as the memories from Romania return.

_Running away from the temple, the voices of Protectors before me following my every footstep like echoing encouragements, I had returned to the castle, skin aglow with sweat and eyes wide with determination. I had marched into the dining room where dinner usually was served, and not to everyone's surprise, I had announced that I would be return to Shadow Falls. Where my friends, no family had been waiting for me to return since August. _

_At first, my grandfather only sat in his chair, his gaze trained on me as if waiting for me to change my mind. However, I didn't and he must have realized this because he turned towards Burnett saying. _

"_I do not trust you, nor do I trust the FRU. They have caused my family and the last of my kind so much pain." He sighed, shaking as head as the room began to grow chilled and suddenly, my grandmother Heidi appeared next to him, her ghostly hand resting on his shoulder. A gesture that caused Malcom to jump in his chair, head whipping around to stare over his shoulder before brushing a stray tear from his eye. It was as if he could feel my grandmother beside him, and just maybe, he could. _

"_Nevertheless, Hayden has spoken of how much many at your camp care for my granddaughter, how so many have placed their lives on the line for her." Listening to my grandfather, I almost backed out of the room, feeling hot emotions clawing their way up my throat and threatening to choke me. But, I held myself together, fought the need to tell them all that I'd changed my mind and didn't want to leave, because regardless of how much I wanted, no, needed to see my friends again, protect them, I couldn't forget the pain I'd had to endure while being there. I could not erase the heartbreak from my chest and the blood from my hands. _

"_Kylie is a very special girl, Mr. Summers." Burnett said turning to gaze towards me. His dark eyes full of fatherly affection and the same admiration I'd seen in his eyes after being thanks for saving, no, bringing Holiday back to life. Then, before speaking again, his gaze shifted back to Malcolm "Shadow Falls, no, the Supernatural community as a whole owes a lot to Kylie. She helped keep the camp from being closed, brought down a serial killer, save the life of more than one person, help people open their eyes and hearts." Turning his gaze from my grandfather to stare into my eyes, I got the feeling that whatever he was going to say next was to solidify my decision to return, to ease away the fear I felt and to prove just how greatly I was missed. _

"_Kylie, many people still don't understand what it means to be you and slowly, those of your kind from what I'd heard, are choosing to join Mario's side and those who have stood against him, have been killed. The um… " Releasing an uncomfortable cough, Burnett's gaze shifted around the room as if he was looking for something, or was it someone, before he gaze found me once again. "Death Angels chose you for a reason. Like Holiday has said multiple times, you may not feel as if you can do something, but you are stronger than you think and feel. I believe in you, Holiday, Miranda, Della, Derek, Perry, Helen, Jonathan believes in you; and I know you don't want to hear his name, But Lucas believes in you too." And he was right, I didn't want to hear his name, because at that moment, one of my heartstrings pulled so tightly that I had to bite the inside of my cheek so that pain I felt would drive away the ache in my heart. "I'm sure Mario is still hoping that you will join his side, and seeing as you won't I'm also sure he will try to hurt you, even go so far as to killing you. But what you have to remember Kylie." Rising from the chair, Burnett came around the table to where I was standing, placing his large hands onto my shoulders and staring down at me with a cool expression. "Is that no matter how long or far you run, whatever you're running from will find it. You cannot always live in fear. Because the people you are in hiding to protect, will not stand a chance without you. There is a storm coming Kylie and without you, everyone you love might disappear." _

Thinking back to that evening, which was only a day ago, Burnett had been right. If I just hid, Mario would come after those I loved just to bait me out of hiding, or to show that he could hurt everyone I cared about and when I thought about it, the attack on the camp most likely was his way of luring me out.

"Well, you're getting what you want Mario. The ball will soon be in your court." I mumbled under my breath.

Lifting my head from the seat, it took me a moment to notice that the vehicle had come to a stop on the side of the road and Burnett who was sitting in the passenger seat, was yelling into his phone.

"What do you mean the camp is under attack again?"

Brow knitting, I didn't have to switch my pattern from chameleon to vampire or werewolf to hear the voice on the other end of the phone. One that sounded panicked.

"Burnett, wherever you are, you better get back now! Those freaks in the cloaks are here again and have everyone they could get their hands on, locked in the dining while…"

Della, that was Della's voice that I heard over the phone, followed by some shuffling, Della cursing, then silence.

Letting out a stream of swears, Burnett punched the passenger side window, shattering the glass. "I'm not going to be able to make it there in time on four wheels." Hissing while forcing the door open, Burnett stepped out of the vehicle and before I could open my mouth, he had disappeared in a blur. Leaving the FRU agent, Dimitri, Jeremy and myself staring.

The camp was under attack again and we were how far away? An hour, maybe two? Sighing, I lifted my hands and began massaging my temples.

"Kylie, tell us what you want and we will follow you."

Blinking at the sound Dimitri's voice, I dropped my hands from my head, I turned in my seat, and shifted my gaze between him and Jeremy. These two males had followed me thousands of miles across the ocean after pleading their allegiance to me. They had become my best friends, my comrades, my brothers, and they would follow me in a fight we knew was waiting for us.

I was born the Protector. I transcended into an Alpha Female. No, a True Alpha and miles away, my friends were possibly in danger.

"Darkness can't drive out darkness. Only light as brilliant and radiant as the sun, can remove the darkness from our world."

I mumbled the same words spoken to me only weeks ago. And as they reached my ears, a smirk formed on my lips while Dimitri and Jeremy exchanged looks.

"She has made her decision." Dimitri said as he turned around in his seat, rummaging around the bags before retrieving a long case. One I knew from the many times he would use its contents to train me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's what?" The agent in the driver seat said after snapping his phone shut and turning around to stare at us with a hard gaze. Unbuckling my seat belt, I opened the door and slid out of the SUV, straighten my leather jacket and pulling the heel of my boot from the recently rain soaked ground. I could hear Jeremy and Dimitri exiting the vehicle and one glance over my shoulder told me that Dim had retrieved his bow and a couple of the arrows he'd brought with him while Jeremy slammed the door shut behind them.

"Ms. Galen, you can't leave. Not until backup has arrived." The male agent said after getting out of the SUV and stomping around it.

Rolling my eyes, I shifted my gaze away from the male towards my companions and nodded. "This is it." Jeremy said with a lip-splitting grin. "Time to show the world how badass you are."

And in that moment, all the fear that I'd been feeling, the concern, and weight was lifted, replaced by fire in my blood and strength in my bones.

Ignoring the FRU agent rant about not following protocol and how Burnett would be pissed, I held a hand to the sky as I switched my pattern to that of a Witch, conjuring thick dark clouds in the sky and bolts of thunderous lightning.

"If we're going to go in, we might as well do so with a bang and a boom." I told the boys while extending a hand, watching them latch on before we disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

…**. **

In a flash, the transportation spell had taken us from the outskirts of Huston to a wooded area, and just not any woodlands, but the ones behind the office at Shadow Falls.

Lips curving into a triumph smile, I glance to my left, then to my right where I could feel Dimitri and Jeremy standing, only to not see them there_. "So…"_ I thought. _"We're still invisible. Good."_ Nodding my head and lowering my voice to a whisper. "We're going to have to be careful. We know Mario is a Chameleon and that he has some working under him." I stated; however, Jeremy decided to finish my sentence. "Which means they are able to turn themselves invisible and could stalking the woods like old creepers. "

Standing behind the office, I could hear voices coming from in front of the Dining hall and with the boy's hands still in mines, I began to lead them towards the sound, only stopping when I saw Burnett lying crumbled in the entryway, Holiday cradling his head in his lap.

"My master told you that we would be returning." A menacing, voice said from within the building. Unable to see how many assailants were inside, I frowned, sighing as I took a step, then another one back into the cover of the trees.

" Okay…" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I don't know how many are in there, but Dimitri and Jeremy, we're going to have to do something and that something might be dangerous." I whispered. Shifting my gaze from Jeremy to Dimitri, they exchanged looks, one that spoke of a plan that was being conjured by the two.

Handing the bow and quiver of arrows to me, Dimitri began to roll his shoulders; a maneuver I knew he used to uncoil any tightened muscles in his body. "Jeremy and I will go in the front as decoys." They started and slowly the realization of their plan hit me. "And I come up from behind." When they both nodded, I snorted, shaking my head. However, grinned. Because it was a brilliant plan, one I hope did not cause any injuries.

Closing my eyes for a brief moment, I begun to mentally conjure up everything Seika, Hayate, Vladimir, Dimitri, Kyo, the others have taught me.

I needed to have faith in my abilities. Have faith in myself as a person, a Protector, as Kylie Galen Summers.

Reminding myself what was on the line, I placed the bow and arrows into a hollow space in a large tree to my right after releasing my hold on the boys hands, then took off running towards the back of the dining hall. Doing whatever I could to mask my every footstep.

It didn't take me long to arrive at the back of the building where the door leading into the kitchen was. Gradually inching forward, I slowly opened the screen door, swearing mentally when it began to creak, but thankful the main door was wide open, the smell of a lunch being cooked, and forgotten when the camp came under attack, reaching my nose. Inching into the building, I gently closed the screen door behind, and began to move through the kitchen towards another door that led into the dining hall. With each step, I could hear voices. Some of them I knew, while others, I didn't. However, when I arrived at the entrance to the dining hall, I peeked carefully out to survey the situation and I saw that Burnett was still unconcern in Holiday's arms and both Jeremy and Dimitri had been caught. Shaking my head, I started to wonder if getting caught was part of the plan, or an added bonus. However, now, that did not matter, ensuring everyone survived was.

Still invisible, I carefully walked out of the door, but the moment I crossed the threshold, it felt as if someone was staring at me. What I couldn't figure out was how anyone could see me when I was I was invisible.

Turning my gaze towards the direction the feeling was coming from, sapphire hues clashed with those of an emerald green, and in that moment, I knew something hadn't seen me, but Derek had felt my emotions. From the confused expression blanketing his features, it appeared that he was unsure if what he was feeling was real or not. Shifting my gaze away from Derek's, I turned it towards the front of the room where ten cloaked figures were standing. Cloaks that oddly looked familiar. Then it hit me… The night on the Cliff, right after Della and I had discovered Ellie mangled body and after pulling Derek's lifeless body from behind a pile of rocks. Ellie had saved Derek that evening, sacrificing herself and when I tried to bring her back to life, she asked me not too, saying she was finally going to be with her mother. That night, Mario and two of his cloaked friends tried killing me after I'd gone back for Ellie's cap. However, when I decided I would rather die than join those who weren't born at midnight, I'd stepped off the cliff and begun to fall to my death. But, Mario's grandson Roberto had saved me.

That night, someone else had sacrificed themselves to protect me.

"Now… Who shall we kill first as an example?" The taller cloaked figure said in an unforgiving voice. After glancing around at the campers, he extended a hand, pointing towards someone in the crowd. Listening to the panicked and angry shouts of the campers and teachers, a shorter cloaked figure retrieved whoever was chosen, and they were brought forward. I had to force down a grasp when I saw a shaken and frighten Helen who was being pulled forward while Jonathan; who was trying to get to her, was kicked to the ground.

Feeling anger I hadn't felt in a long time rise to the surface, anger that I'd suppressed and tried to forget. I extended my hands in front of me, palms up and digits spread apart. Then, I began to murmur the words watching as mist slowly began to fill the room. Flashes of lightning brightening the room as the storm I'd conjured up rumbled overhead.

"What the fuck?"

The figure who I had guessed was the leader, started calling out to his companions, asking whomever, I guess was a witch or Chameleon to get rid of the fog.

However, my magic at that very moment was strong then theirs, so the mist only grew thicker each time they tried to dispel it. Slowly, I began to make my way around the counter that lunch was served from, my body invisible, unseen, even in the fog. This, right this moment, was me standing tall. This was me being strong when I felt fear for myself, fear for my friends, fear for the camp. I felt like a small boat on the ocean. Big waves crashing into it and trying to send me overboard. But, I had to be the protector I was born to be. A gift passed down to me from my father and the Guardians before him. This was me taking a step towards a Destiny I didn't choose, but one I would one day embrace fully.

This was me lighting a match and making myself the explosion.

Climbing onto the stage; one I'd stood upon four in the half months ago when I'd first arrived at Shadow Falls and had to do Camper Introductions. I let the feeling of righteousness settle over me as I looked out at the fog-covered room, hearing the confused voices of the campers, the anger voices of their captures and an inner voice.

"Which one of you fucking witches did this?" The taller one screamed. Banishing something long and shiny, a knife from what I could see through the fog.

Wiggling the fingers of my left hand, I willed the fog to disappear and as it did, a smirk formed on my lips.

"The one you're looking for is up here."

I said with a tilt of my head and the moment the fog completely disappeared, all the head in the building turned in my direction. Some staring at me with disbelieving, wide-set eyes, while others were trying to figure out who I was.

"Who the hell are you? Goth Barbie?" When the words left the taller males mouth. His companions laughed, causing me to snort and my smirk to grow even darker.

"No." I said in a low voice. When the one word left my lips, I began to hear the sound of the Water Falls. I knew it was the Death Angels giving me strength, letting me know I wasn't alone and that I could do this.

Planting my heeled feet apart, slim arms fold over my chest and blue orbs darken as they stared; ignoring the many eyes, especially the ones that belonged to friends who were like family to me, at the cloaked figures who were trying to harm those I cared about. Lifting my chin, the next time I opened my mouth, my words were strong and sounded like the female alpha, the guardian, I was born to be.

"I'm the Protector."

* * *

First, I would like to say that I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update this story. I've been busy with classes this summer and helping my brother with his new baby. Secondly, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and always reminding me to get on my game and write. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you all or Kylie and the campers. lastly, to let y'all know, chapter 9 is currently being written since it's an important part of The Protector! But I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Because myself Kylie and Everyone at Shadow Falls will like to thank you all for following this story and your continued support!


	10. Ch 9: A Place Called Home

Hello! I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update this fanfic. For a moment, I'd lost my muse for it and when I did get it back, I found I was unable to write this chapter without getting stuck, or writing and erasing everything. I wanted to put out something I would love and most importantly, the fans and new readers would enjoy. Thank you to everyone who had left reviews and those reminding me that you all still read it and have long awaited for new chapters. I would also like to take this moment to thank Shadow8888 for the PM they sent. Like you all, they wondered if I would continue the story. This I can promise, the story will continue and each chapter will be amazing. As a writer, I have a duty to finish a story created out of love from an amazing series. So keep a look out for chapters to come.

* * *

Amanda Lee - White Light

Twenty-One Pilots - Heathens

Towards The Sun - Rihanna

**Chapter 9 **

**A Place Called Home.**

"A place where someone still thinks of you; that's a place you can call home." – Naruto

* * *

_"The one you're looking for is up here."_

_I said with a tilt of my head and the moment the fog completely disappeared, all the heads in the building shifted in my direction. Some staring at me with disbelieving, wide-set eyes, while others were trying to figure out who I was._

_"Who the hell are you? Goth Barbie?" When the words left the taller male's mouth. His companions laughed, causing me to snort and my smirk to grow even darker._

_"No," I said in a low voice. When the one word left my lips, I began to hear the sound of the Water Falls. I knew it was the Death Angels giving me strength, letting me know I wasn't alone and that I could do this._

_Planting my heeled feet apart, slim arms fold over my chest and azure hues darken; like a storm eclipsing a once bright blue sky, as they stared; ignoring the many eyes, especially the ones that belonged to friends who were like family to me, at the cloaked figures who were trying to harm those I cared about. Lifting my chin, the next time I opened my mouth, my words were strong and sounded like the female alpha, the guardian, I was born to be._

_"I'm the Protector."_

Those three words leaving my lips while every eye in the room was on me was like cold steel, liquid fire, and the most lethal venom. Standing on top of that stage with the kitchen behind me and the campers, staff and their attackers before me, I couldn't show any fear, I didn't want them to see how my insides were shaking, and nervousness was running like ice water through my veins.

Drawing in a breath of air through slightly parted lips, I could taste doubt on my tongue, the flavor of hatred, sadness, relief, disbelief, and fear. But, also love.

None of these feelings were coming from me.

"So..." Hissed the figure cloaked in darkness and still holding onto Helen. "You are the protector we've heard so much about?" He inquired with a thunderous snort. "This is the little girl Mario has failed to eliminate and fear? " Laughter blossomed from the lips of the figure still holding Helen and from the others that were scattered around the room. "A girl? How can this little bitch be the cause of all our trouble?" His head shook and when he reached with this free hand to remove his hood, I saw that it was one of the guys from the night at the Wildlife Preserve. The night so many months ago Derek and I had snuck in with the help of our friends so he could speak to the animals and find out who was killing them. Under the glow of the moon, we found out that the other Counselor, Skye, at the Camp had betrayed Holiday to save her sister, and that a gang of vampires was behind the killings. That night, I also made an enemy out of a vampire who one day would kidnap me, then die to protect me.

From the corner of my gaze, a figure darted towards the male and before they could get close, their movements stilled and I saw now that it was Jonathan who had gotten back up and was trying to get to Helen. I knew for whatever reason when he'd stopped moving, it wasn't of his own doing and my suspicions were confirmed when the male holding Helen flung out his hand and Jonathan went flying backward into a table. Someone in the crowd swore and it sounded like Della, while others growled, unable to do anything.

_Damnit! Where were those FRU people when they were needed? _I thought.

Glancing around the room, I couldn't help thinking that so many lives have been lost, bloodshed, and all for what? So a group who were hellbent with causing disorder in the supernatural world could rule? Could use me as a powerful baby making machine? And when they couldn't, hurt those I cared the most for?

All of this was like a repeated dance. A looping of time.

But now, it would stop, or I die fighting to protect everyone. Even those who had brushed me off as a freak of nature.

"The Leaders believe you to be a threat to our cause. Especially since you were able to turn one of our own against us." He was speaking about Red. Mario's grandson you had kidnapped me, wanting me to become his bride. However, in the end, he'd saved me time and time again until it had caused him, his life. "However, All I see is a girl who abandoned her comrades and who today, will meet her end."

Shaking off the jacket I was wearing, my gaze cut from Della who was standing next to Miranda. I would see the pain of my cutting off all communication and ties to them, in their eyes, but also the relief. To Derek who was still reading my emotions and shook his head to indicate that I shouldn't do whatever I was planning. To Jonathan who was laying on the floor and Helen who was crying. My gaze swept over a Werewolf who had pushed his sister behind him in order to protect her. Until finally, I locked gazes with Holiday who still held an unconscious Burnett in her arms. She was trying to communicate something to me and from the head nod she had just given, she trusted me to do whatever I was planning. Lips twitching, I dropped my jacket on the stage, pressing down all fear and nerves I felt and replacing it with the need to protect.

"You're right." I started. "I did abandon my friends. But, it wasn't for the reasons you think." Taking a step to the end of the stage, the toes of my boots were over the edge and I balanced on the heel of my feet to keep me from falling over. " When I left, I was at my weakest," I admitted. "My friends." Head shaking. "No, my family were constantly in danger. Getting hurt because of me, or dying." Eyes darting to Derek. There were so many emotions within that green gaze. He was remembering how he'd gone after Ellie and how they were attacked. I'd healed him when a spirited Ellie came to me and showed Della and me the way to their bodies. How badly had I wanted to heal her? But I'd failed. But, in the end, she'd been welcomed to the place where good supernaturals; even those had have made mistakes, go. The Death Angels had welcomed her into their arms and in doing so, Ellie was able to join her mother. That night, another life had been cut down. Red never had a chance to have a happy upbringing. Especially with a grandfather like Mario. Still, in the end, his soul had been freed from the shackles that bound him to his world. Other things, after, that had brought me so much closer to my decision to leave and glancing towards Lucas, I knew he could feel that he was one of those reasons. "But, " I breathed out. " I was wrong. Now I know no matter how far away I run, my demons will always be a step behind me. "

However, today, it was time that I chased backed.

Stepping off the stage, I heard the gasps from the campers in the room, followed by a scream of my name before I teleported behind the vampire who held Helen captive.

"Boo!"

The vampire released Helen as he and many others turned to stare at me with wide, astonished or confused eyes. The room had become darker as the storm I'd conjured moved until it was directly over us, the rain beating against the roof of the building like drums of war sounding. Cutting my eyes towards Dimitri and Jeremy who were now free, I gave my head a slight nod, indicating that they are to keep anyone but the Blood Brothers from following me. If my plan was going to work, I needed every student, teacher, friend and sorta foe, to stay inside so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. Taking one step, then another back, I knew the dining hall like I knew what Della looked like when she was pissed, or the song Miranda loved the most, every freckle on Perry's ass, the flecks of gold in Derek's green eyes, or how much my leaving Shadow Falls truly affected my friends.

"I'm what you truly want," I said, spreading my arms wide at my side. "Come get me!" There was a series of deep, throaty growls that echoed around the room, I knew most came from the cloaked figures, while the others came from Della, Perry, and the werewolf who hadn't taken his eyes off me since I've entered the room, Lucas. Ignoring the pain that sliced through me at the thought of all the pain He'd caused, the storm had begun to rage outside, channeling the anger I felt within as I stepped backward, each step carrying me closer towards the exit until I'd crossed over the threshold. The gang who had attacked the camp had released those they were holding and were now following me out into the rain. Once all of the figures had exited the building, my voice lifted to be heard over the thunder roaring overhead, while the torrent of rain splashed against me, soaking my clothing and plastering my hair against my face.

"DO IT NOW!"

I had enough time to spot Dimitri and Jeremy rushing towards the door, closing it so that I was alone with the members of Mario's origination who wanted me dead. I could hear people from the other side protesting. But, it was Holiday's voice that was clearer. "Someone get the first aid kits out of the kitchen!" "What about Kylie?" Someone else had said. "Oh. I would not want to be them right now." That was Dimitri and Jeremy voices simultaneously. "Who the hell are you?" I wanted to laugh when I heard those words leave Della's lips, and in that moment, I felt how leaving Shadow Falls had affected me.

I've been missing my home without even realizing it until now.

Before my gaze drifted from the building towards my opponents, I spotted figures crowding around the windows of the Dining Hall, and again, I felt nervous. It was one thing to have my grandfather, great aunt, mentors and those back in Romania watching as I trained. But this was the real thing. This moment would, or might, define whatever battle was up ahead. It would determine if I was truly fit to live up to my title of Protector.

Not paying attention, I almost missed the first figure who had darted forward with a knife. Dodging the blade, another person moved in behind me, kicking me in my side. Wincing and doubling over to catch my breath, I turned a dark expression on the female whose hood had fallen and conjured up a spear of ice, only to have the female whisper words that caused the ice to melt. _Chameleon or Witch?_ I thought. Swearing, they had stopped attacking me and was now moving in a circle around me. "What is the matter, girl? Thought you could play in the big leagues?" The male who I'd deemed as the leader stated with a crackle of laughter, and soon, the others joined in with him.

"_Kylie..."_

A whispered voice to my left said. Knowing it wasn't a good idea to avert my gaze, I did so anyway and saw a barely there apparition of my father. Emotions began to swirl around me. My father, biologically so, had died before I was born and Tom, the man I'd thought was my father, had raised me. Still, even if he knew I wasn't, he loved me just the same and coming to Shadow Falls, I'd learned that Daniel never stopped loving my mom and me. He proved that he hadn't by not moving on and staying by my side until I was old enough; and when my powers started to awaken, to see him. Yeah sure, at first, I thought I was being stalked, then going insane. But, it was here at this camp, at this place, that I learned that I wasn't all human. That I was... Special.

_Daddy..._

I thought. Knowing he could hear me.

"_They need you. Protect them."_

His voice was barely a whisper as he faded away. And was that a smile?

Blinking against the droplets of rain resting on my lashes. Daniel was right, I had to protect them, or go down trying.

When the group lunged forward, attempting to attack me all at once, I heard screams coming from the direction of the Dining Hall, followed by a noise like someone banging against something. Nevertheless, all of that faded to the furthest corners of my mines as I lifted my right arm into the air, lids falling shut over sapphire gems, feeling a great amount of power lash out beneath the tips of my fingers. Calling the lightning to me, I felt the moment the tiny hairs on my arms stood on end and felt the sky open up as the lightning whipped down from the sky. Eyes snapping open, I kneeled and slammed my hand into the muddy ground as the lightning made contact with it and tentacles of fiery light slithered towards the cloaked figures, latching into them. I could hear them cursing my name, swearing as they struggled to fear themselves. But I, nor the lightning would release them until we were ready.

_Not this camp_ I thought.

_Not my friends. _

"Not my family!" I screamed.

The world around me brightened as the pure energy raced throughout my body. Fastening to every cell, turning my bones, organs, muscles, tissues, and skin inside out. It was almost as painful as the first time I shifted into a wolf, but,the sensation was less than what I've suffered from being choked, flung around like a rag doll, close to meeting the Death Angels, and having my heart torn to bits multiple times.

Slowly,I began to come back to my senses as my body was remade and soon, the flashing light dissipated and what was left behind in its wake were bodies crumbled to the ground, steam rising up from the earth, and a storm that was now a slowly fading drizzle. I hadn't noticed my breathing was labored, or that someone had broken down the doors of the Dining Hall until someone said "Where is she? Where's Kylie?" It was a male voice. One that sounded familiar and angry.

Burnett.

When the steam had finally cleared, my skin still felt tingly from channeling the lightning and taking it into my body, but my gaze was clear enough to notice the campers cautiously coming out of the Dining Hall. Through a broken door. "Whoa, did you see what Kylie did? " Someone had whispered. "It's her fault they were here in the first place." Spoke another person. Was it one of the werewolves who'd joined the camp at the beginning of the school year? Feeling all the strength I'd gained when I was in Protector mode, my knees gave away. But, they never touched the ground. Someone was now beside me, propping me up. "Got you." They said after wrapping a cool arm around my face. I didn't have to lift my head to know it was Della who was anchoring me. But, I turned my head up in her direction and against, I saw the betrayal of me leaving and severing my ties with her and the others so clear in her dark almond-shaped eyes. But there, was also relief. Too focused on Della, I wouldn't have known someone else had joined us if it wasn't for another arm, this one warm, also sliding around my waist. "So do I." A voice finally spoke up. Followed by. "Although it feels like you've gained a bit of weight." Shifting my gaze towards Miranda, a smile; slow and wobbly, surfaced on my face and I wasn't sure if it was the light drizzle still descending from the sky that was the cause of the droplets cascading down my cheeks or my own tears being shed. Whatever it was, I felt lighter than I've felt in a long time. "Not saying it's a bad thing." Miranda continued. Her voice shaky and her own eyes glazing with unshed tears. "She's not getting off that easy." Came Della's voice. As angry as it sounded, there was warmth in her words. Emotions she rarely showed and soon, I found myself enveloped in a hug from both sides.

I didn't care that the campers, teachers, workers, and now, FRU agents; where were they when they were needed? were staring. All I cared in this moment where the two pair, no, three, wait, multiple arms around me. Lids falling shut and head resting against Della's and Miranda's, the emotions flowing off the bodies told me it was Perry, Helen, Jonathan, Nearby were Derek, Dimitri, and Jeremy. It was Holiday's comforting hand upon my shoulder that broken me and I began to sob.

"Welcome, home Kylie."

A place where people still think of you. Welcoming you back with open arms and forgiving hearts. That is a place called home.

And I'd finally arrived back to mines.


End file.
